Love of Princess
by Lica
Summary: Ela é uma jovem princesa que viu seu grande amor ir embora! E agora, anos mais tarde, ela terá que se casar... Mas será que esse amor foi esquecido? Leiam e descubram... Por favor, deixem reviews! Beijos.
1. Chapter 1

Ola pessoal... Tudo bem com vcs?

Aqui esta mais uma obra minha! Espero que todos gostem e comentem!

Gundam Wing e nem mesmo seus personagens me pertencem! Não fui eu quem criou nada e os meritos são somente da Sunrise, que produziu a serie em 1995.

Se gundam wing fosse meu, teria muitos romances... hihihi

**1. Infância**

Uma mulher sentada em um banco no meio de um imenso jardim observava um casal de crianças brincarem. Ela sorria com as travessuras e artes que os dois faziam. A menina tinha um longo cabelo liso loiro escuro, seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele branca. Tinha oito anos de idade e seu sorriso resplandecia o ambiente.

O menino tinha dez anos. Cabelo curto e esvoaçado castanho escuro. Seus olhos eram azul intenso, penetrantes, seu olhar era único. O garoto possuía um olhar frio, mas, ao mesmo tempo protetor. Ele era sério. Mas quando brincava com ela, sorria.

- Relena. Aonde você vai? – Perguntou o menino.

- Eu vou ao lago... Vem comigo Onne? – Disse a menina.

- Vou... Afinal, se eu não for quem irá protegê-la princesa?

- Ora. – Relena sorriu. – Você. Afinal, você é o meu protetor...

- Relena... – Disse Onne.

Relena segurou a mão de Onne e juntos foram para o lago. Ao chegarem Relena alargou o sorriso. Olhou para Onne e começou a se despir ficando somente com a calcinha e uma blusa...

- Posso saber o que vai fazer princesa? – Perguntou Onne, sem graça.

- Ora essa... Vou nadar.

- Mas é perigoso...

- Então, se quiser me proteger, nade comigo.

Ele vendo que não conseguiria dizer não ao sorriso dela, tira a blusa e a bota para entrar com ela na água. Eles brincavam e ela era a única que fazia Onne sorrir. Relena nadava de um lado ao outro sendo seguida por ele...

- Alguém já te disse que você é incansável princesa?

- Sim... Mas eu não me importo quando é você quem me diz...

- Princesa o que pretende fazer... Quando for mais velha?

- Não sei. Mas de algo sei...

- O que?

- Quero que você esteja comigo!

- Mas... E se não permitirem?

- Eu sou a princesa. De algo deve servir meu titulo...

- Usaria de autoridade por mim?

- Claro que sim!

- Obrigado...

- A mim... Você não tem que agradecer nada. Você é único para mim Onne. Único!

Onne não falou nada. Somente olhou para Relena e sorriu. Pegou na mão dela e disse:

- Eu vou te proteger sempre princesa. Sempre. Confie em mim. Estarei sempre ao seu lado!

- Eu confio em você Onne!

-/-/-

- Relena anda... Você tem que tomar seu banho. Ou o rei irá brigar conosco.

- Está bem. Já vou...

- Vamos princesa. Seu pai disse que quer você na mesa na hora certa!

- Vou para o banho. – Relena falou desanimada.

-/-/-

- Pode-se saber por que a senhorita demorou?

- Desculpe-me papai...

- Relena. Você é uma princesa e tem que ser pontual.

- Desculpe meu pai. Não se repetirá! – Disse Relena aflita.

- Ótimo. Agora se sente para jantarmos em paz.

- Sim...

A mesa estava repleta de comida. Tudo o que Relena mais gostava. Seu pai, o Rei Peacecraft fazia de tudo para agradar sua filha. Desde que sua mãe morreu, eles viviam os dois sozinhos no castelo. As únicas pessoas alem deles eram os empregados...

- Me conte o que fez hoje filha... Divertiu-se?

- Sim. Muito. Passei o dia com o Onne... Brincamos e fomos nadar no lago...

- Rsrs. Você gosta muito desse rapaz não é filha?

- Sim... Onne é meu melhor amigo. E quero estar sempre com ele.

- Mas não sabemos nada sobre o Onne. Nem mesmo se ele estará sempre conosco.

Nesse instante, Relena se pôs pálida. Levantou bruscamente da mesa e com autoridade encarou seu pai e disse:

- Onne é meu amigo e é importante para mim! Não permitirei que ninguém o tire de perto de mim!

- Ai... É incrível como você sendo somente uma menina, já tenha esse espírito de liderança e autoridade de uma rainha... É igual sua mãe.

- Sou uma menina hoje, mas, já sou uma princesa e futuramente serei uma rainha!

Relena ergueu a cabeça com a arrogância de uma princesa...

- Ta certo... Como queira filha! Agora se sente para jantar...

- Sim.

Ela voltou a se sentar, mas podia-se ver claramente que sua decisão era definitiva. Relena havia decidido que Onne continuaria com ela! O jantar ocorreu bem depois desse episodio, tirando o fato de que Relena não falou mais nada.

-/-/-

Os raios solares invadiam o interior daquele imenso e belo quarto. Tentando despertar uma jovem princesa ainda adormecida. O quarto era enorme, com uma grande cama de casal no centro, onde seus lençóis eram todos cor de rosas. Alias, a maior parte da decoração era cor de rosa. Aos pés, encostado à cama, havia um sofá muito lindo com a madeira folhada a ouro. Assim como os demais sofás ao redor. Havia também um grande armário trabalhado com pátina, na parede ficavam quadros com imagens dela, de sua mãe e seu pai... Também havia três portas, uma que dava acesso ao corredor do castelo, outra ao banheiro e outra a sacada. Está inteira de vidro!

Mesmo com os insistentes raios solares batendo em seu rosto, Relena não acordava. Até que ouve uma voz a chamar seu nome, uma voz conhecida e apreciada por ela... Relena desperta lentamente.

- Até que enfim acordou princesa...

- Onne? O que faz aqui?

- Vim te chamar. Pelo visto, se eu não venho você não ia acordar...

- Desculpa... Mas, como entrou aqui?

- E desde quando algo é impossível para mim?

- Desde nunca... – Relena sorriu.

- Levanta. Vai se arrumar para sairmos!

- Sim...

De um salto Relena correu para o banheiro se arrumar, Onne somente a observou entrar no banheiro. Após uma meia hora, Relena sai pronta. Onne a olha e esboça um leve sorriso, logo em seguida estende a mão para ela e os dois saem juntos, para mais um dia de diversão...

-/-/-

- Como está majestade? – Perguntou um homem muito bem vestido que apertava a mão do rei Peacecraft.

- Estou bem obrigado. Em que posso lhe ser útil duque?

- Bem... Eu sou de um outro reino, não tão distante do vosso... Mas a minha viagem é longa. Por causa disso, gostaria de saber se poderia passar a noite em seu reino, para continuar a minha viagem amanhã...

- Muito bem... Fique a vontade. Mandarei prepararem um quarto para o senhor...

- Agradeço imensamente majestade!

-/-/-

- Onne? Onde está você? Onne?

- Estou aqui Relena...

- Ahh... Que susto você me deu!

- Desculpe, não foi intencional.

- Onde você foi?

- Fui buscar umas frutas para nós... Por quê? Teve medo?

- Sim... Não gosto que você me deixe sozinha! – Relena falava de cabeça baixa.

- Não se preocupe. Eu prometi cuidar sempre de você... E é isso que farei! – Onne com sua mão, segurou o queixo dela e levantou delicadamente o rosto de Relena. – Eu não gosto de te ver assim... Gosto de ver seus olhos alegres e brilhantes...

- Onne...

- Relena... Promete que nunca deixará de me... É...

- Onne... – Relena sorriu depositando a mão no rosto dele, fazendo-o encará-la. – Eu nunca deixarei de te amar... Prometo!

- Posso fazer uma pergunta princesa?

- Diga...

- Você... Daria-me um beijo?

Relena sorriu. Aproximou-se mais, depositando um suave e inocente beijo nos lábios de Onne... Após separem-se, Onne a olhou profundamente em seus olhos e disse:

- Obrigado... Minha princesa!

Ela sorriu.

-/-/-

Dia seguinte...

Relena e Onne estavam novamente brincando juntos no jardim quando chegou um homem de media estatura, de cabelo e barba branca. Muito bem vestido para falar com ela. Coisa que não agradou nada a Onne. Que encarava friamente ao homem...

- Você deve ser a princesa Relena... Certo?

- Sim. Sou eu. O senhor é?

- Desculpe minha indelicadeza, sou o duque J... Sou chamado assim pelas pessoas...

- Muito prazer...

- O prazer é todo meu, bela princesa...

O duque foi segurar a mão dela para beijar, mas foi impedido bruscamente pelo agarre de Onne, que segurou a mão dele, com força...

- Puxa... Você tem força meu rapaz.

- Não sou seu rapaz e não ouse toca-la...

- Calma Onne... O duque não ia me fazer mal... – Disse Relena segurando o braço de Onne.

- Não gosto que te toquem... – Disse Onne, ainda encarando ao duque.

- Tudo bem, rapaz... Peço desculpa. Mas diga-me uma coisa? – Disse o duque muito interessado.

- O que? – Onne respondeu rispidamente.

- Qual o seu nome e quem são seus pais?

- Por que o senhor deseja saber isso? – Relena perguntou intrigada.

- Por nada em especial, por enquanto...

- Sou chamado de Onne, não tenho família. Meu dever e motivação é proteger a princesa. Nem que seja com minha própria vida! – Disse com a cabeça erguida.

- Qual sua idade?

- Dez anos...

- Ótimo. Obrigado...

Após dizer isso, o duque se retirou e foi direto falar com o rei. Relena e Onne ficaram observando o homem partir, sem entenderem nada...

- Onne? Você está bem? Ficou mais calmo?

- Ah sim... O que será que aquele homem quis dizer?

- Não sei. Mas não se preocupe. Não permitirei que ninguém te faça mal... – Relena sorriu e segurou a mão de Onne. Essa atitude o fez corar.

- Aonde deseja ir agora princesa?

- Hum... Onde você quiser!

- Bem... Sendo assim, que tal ir para o pomar?

- Perfeito...

Onne segurou mais firmemente a mão de Relena e partiram para colher frutas...

**...Continua...**

Então? O que acharam?

Por favor... Me deixem reviews... sim?

Agradeço e até breve! Beijos!


	2. Onne

**2. Onne**

O rei Peacecraft estava em seu escritório analisando alguns documentos, quando é interrompido por batidas na porta. Apos ele conceder permissão, a porta se abre, dando espaço para a entrada do duque...

- Bom dia majestade!

- Bom dia duque. Em que lhe posso ser útil?

- Bem... O senhor já me ajudou muito, permitindo minha hospedagem em seu castelo, por causa disso vim me despedir...

- Ah sim... Não há de que. Mas, creio que tem algo a me falar.

- Como sempre um rei sábio. Sim. Na realidade, tenho uma pergunta e um pedido.

- Pois diga. Talvez eu possa respondê-lo. E quem sabe conceder seu desejo?

- Pois... Eu fiquei muito interessado nesse jovem, a quem chamam de Onne... Ele me disse não ter família. Estou certo?

- Corretamente. Onne foi encontrado por nós há quatro anos. Perdido e machucado no meio da floresta. Desde então eu o trouxe para o castelo, minha filha se apegou muito a ele e ele a ela!

- Sim... Pude perceber...

- Ainda não sei aonde quer chegar duque...

- Bem... Como eu disse, tenho um grande interesse nesse rapaz. Qual a função dele em seu reino, majestade?

- Bem. Onne ajuda os capatazes às vezes, faz alguns serviços de entregas ou compras para nós... Mas a maior e mais importante função dele é fazer companhia para minha filha...

- Eu estou interessado em comprá-lo do senhor majestade!

- Como?

- Gostaria de levar Onne embora comigo!

- Desculpe duque, mas, primeiro eu não vendo ninguém e segundo não sei se seria do agrado de minha filha!

- Eu farei o que o senhor quiser majestade. Mas, por favor, me permita levar o Onne comigo!

A atitude do homem estava deixando o rei muito intrigado...

- Posso saber o motivo de tanto interesse no rapaz?

- Bem... Digamos que ele tem o perfil exato que eu procurava.

- Perfil? Para que?

- Ele é forte, determinado, guerreiro. Preciso de alguém como ele, para trabalhar para mim!

- Mas ele é só um rapaz. Uma criança de dez anos...

- Ótimo. Melhor ainda. Poderei moldá-lo do meu jeito. Permitirá que ele venha comigo, majestade?

- Bem... Isso quem deve decidir é ele. Não eu... Agora se me der licença!

- Sim. Desculpe tomar tanto de seu tempo majestade... Retiro-me.

O rei observou o duque partir. Ele realmente ficou intrigado com a conversa. Mas, ir contra a vontade de sua filha... Seria perigoso demais!

- _Acho que eu preferiria enfrentar um exercito inteiro a enfrentar minha filha nervosa!_ – O rei pensou e respirou fundo antes de voltar a olhar os documentos...

-/-/-

Relena estava em sua aula de piano. Por causa disso Onne ficou a espera do termino, para poder sair com ela. Ele se encontrava na cozinha. Pensativo, encostado no batente da porta. Pensando no tal duque...

- Onne? Onne? Acorda...

- Hãn? Que foi?

- Eu quem pergunto... Você parece estar no mundo da lua. – Disse uma das empregadas.

- Ah sim... O que deseja?

- Bem... Jovem Otho acaba de chegar. Vá recebê-lo.

- E porque eu?

- Bem... A princesa ainda não terminou sua aula... Sabe que ele detesta esperar.

- Sim... Mas, porque tem que ser eu? Eu o detesto.

- Você não é ninguém aqui para detestar o filho do conde. Então vá agora mesmo recebê-lo.

- Hum...

Onne foi contrariado. Ele sabia muito bem que não era ninguém no reino, que um dia, Relena cresceria e se casaria com outro. Possivelmente Otho. E isso fazia com que ele o odiasse mais ainda. Fora o fato de Otho ser arrogante e menospreza-lo o tempo todo.

-/-/-

Onne entra na sala e encontra-se com Otho. Otho tinha 11 anos, cabelo e olhos negros. Ele olha para Onne com descaso.

- Bom dia? – Onne tenta ser cortez.

- O que tem de bom? – Otho responde com arrogância.

- Realmente, depois de te ver não tem nada de bom...

- Como ousa me desrespeitar se insolente?

- Ai... Vai começar com o chilique?

- Você realmente não passa de um qualquer, que fica mendigando a atenção de Relena...

- Seria melhor, o senhor, medir suas palavras. Afinal, não aceitarei seus insultos Otho. Você não é nada da Relena!

- Princesa Relena para você. E futuramente, posso vir a ser seu esposo!

- Isso. Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Nesse momento. Puderam ouvir o som do piano cessar. Onne então, encarou novamente Otho antes de sair da sala e ir de encontro a Relena para avisar-lhe sobre a visita de Otho.

Nem Onne e nem Otho, perceberam a presença de uma outra pessoa no locar. O duque observou claramente toda discussão, escondido atrás da porta. Seu olhar era de satisfação e um leve sorriso no rosto.

Após Onne sair. O duque se aproximou de Otho...

- Você não se acha muito arrogante, para um garoto?

- Quem é o senhor?

- Desculpe... Sou o duque J... E pude presenciar sua discussão com o rapaz!

- Desculpe minha rudez senhor. É que eu o considero muito intrometido.

- Por favor, não se desculpe. Isso me será muito útil.

Otho observou o duque sem entender nada. Que ele não gostava de Onne era fato. Pois em sua opinião, os plebeus não deveriam se misturar com a realeza. Mas, fora isso ele não tinha nada contra Onne, ao contrario, sabia o quanto ele era de confiança para a família real...

- Creio não ter entendido senhor...

- Não necessita entender meu jovem...

Nesse instante, eles são interrompidos por Onne e Relena que entram na sala...

- Bom dia Otho... – Disse Relena sorridente.

- Bom dia princesa. Como tem passado?

- Muito bem obrigada! E você?

- Bem.

Onne observava os dois conversarem, com pesar. Tinha medo de um dia ser trocado por Otho. O duque não perdia de vista nenhuma expressão de Onne. Ele estava com um plano em mente e não perderia a oportunidade...

- Desculpe-me... – Todos se voltaram para o duque. – Eu acho que estou a mais aqui. Devo terminar de prepara minhas coisas para a viagem. Se me permitem...

- Claro duque, sinta-se a vontade. – Respondeu amavelmente Relena.

- Obrigado princesa. É... Será que Onne poderia me acompanhar? Precisava de sua ajuda...

- Hum... Por que eu? – Onne não gostou da conversa.

- Por favor... – Disse o duque.

- Se quiser pode ir Onne... Estarei aqui quando você voltar! – Relena sorriu.

- Está bem. Mas, que seja rápido.

Dito isso, Onne se retira juntamente com o duque...

-/-/-

Ao entrarem no quarto de hospedes, Onne pode notar que todas as malas do duque já estavam prontas. Então desconfiado, perguntou.

- Porque me trouxe aqui? O senhor não necessita de mim para nada!

- Ai que você se engana meu rapaz... Preciso muito de você...

- O que quer dizer?

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

- Que tipo de proposta?

- Uma que vai mudar sua vida...

- Hum...

- Preste atenção!

- Hum...

- Você não tem família nenhuma. Nem mesmo um verdadeiro nome. É apaixonado pela princesa, mas nem status tem para competir em igualdade com Otho. Tem complexo do seu passado e medo de no futuro, não poder ficar com a princesa... Estou certo?

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Eu posso mudar esse quadro!

- Hum...

- Se você quiser... Posso mudar tudo isso. Mas, para isso, terá que ir comigo!

- Como posso saber que você não está me enganando...

- Não tem como. Terá que confiar em mim...

- E por quanto tempo eu teria que ficar com o senhor?

O duque deu as costas para Onne. Respirou fundo e esboçou um leve sorriso, cheio de idéias... Até que respondeu:

- Dependerá do seu desempenho...

- Que garantia terei de voltar a ver Relena?

- Voltará... Pode ter certeza que voltará a vê-la!

- Hum...

- Se você estiver disposto a aceitar minha oferta. Prepare-se, pois sairemos hoje mesmo de viagem. E não deve contar nada a ninguém!

- Como assim? Não posso ao menos, me despedir de Relena?

- Pode se despedir de quem você quiser. Mas, não pode contar o motivo de sua partida... Confie... Não se arrependerá!

- Hum...

- O que me diz rapaz... Não se preocupe você não passará necessidade alguma e muito menos trabalhará como um escravo...

- Eu... Eu... – Onne respirou fundo. Pensou. O fato de ter uma chance de estar apto para ficar com a princesa no futuro, pesou muito. – Bem... Eu aceito.

- Ótimo. – O duque sorriu. – Prepare-se. Partiremos em duas horas...

- Está bem... – Onne se retira.

-/-/-

Onne se encontra perante o rei, pedindo desculpas e permissão por sua partida.

- Onne você tem certeza?

- Sim majestade...

- Mas, por quê? Tem algo que eu deveria saber?

- Não senhor. Só pretendo partir por um tempo. Logo estarei de volta!

- Partir? – Perguntou Relena, que havia acabado de entrar no escritório do rei.

- Princesa... – Disse Onne.

- Que historia é essa de partir? – Ela estava perplexa. E o medo começou a se apossar dela.

- Majestade? – Onne voltou a olhar para o rei, a espera de uma resposta. – O que me diz?

- Permissão concedida... – Disse o rei. – Espero vê-lo novamente logo. Não demore!

- Obrigado...

Onne saiu apressado do escritório, sendo seguido por Relena...

- Espera Onne... Por favor... Espera... – Ela já estava em lagrimas.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora do castelo, onde o duque já o esperava dentro da carruagem, Onne se vira para falar com Relena...

- Princesa eu tenho que ir...

- Não... Por favor... Não vá... – A voz dela quase não saia devido ao choro.

- Eu voltarei um dia. Por favor, não me esqueça...

- Eu não... Poderei... Nunca... Te esquecer!

- Eu te amo, minha princesa!

Onne depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dela. Após se separarem, ele correu para dentro da carruagem e partiu. Relena tentou inutilmente correr atrás dele. A ultima coisa que Onne ouviu foram as ultimas palavras que ela gritou...

- ONNE! ONNE VOLTA...

**...Continua...**

Review, review, review...

Please reviews!

Beijos... xD


	3. Lágrimas

**3. Lágrimas**

Uma semana depois...

- Princesa, eu trouxe seu café da manhã... – Disse a empregada entrando no quarto.

- Não quero comer! – Falou Relena.

Dês da partida de Onne, Relena se trancou no quarto e não saiu mais. Ela comia muito pouco e só o fazia porque a obrigavam. A única coisa que ela fazia era chorar. Seu pai, o rei, já não sabia o que fazer... Pensou varias vezes em mandar buscar Onne novamente, mas, ele não fazia idéia de onde era o reino ao qual o duque pertencia.

- Por favor, princesa...

- EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO COMER! – Relena gritou.

- Está bem... Voltarei mais tarde... – A empregada saiu.

- _Onne... Porque me deixou? Porque me abandonou? Como vou fazer agora? Você é o único em quem confio o único que realmente se importa comigo... Eu te amo! Eu quero que você volte..._ – Relena pensava enquanto as lágrimas caiam incessantemente.

-/-/-

Seis anos depois...

- Princesa... Volte aqui... – A empregada a chamava inutilmente.

- Há há há há há... Não... Não vou... – Dizia Relena dando voltas na mesa, para não ser alcançada.

- Por favor, princesa... A senhorita tem que provar o vestido para o baile de hoje à noite...

- Não obrigada... Não quero ir ao baile e muito menos usar esse vestido horrível...

- Mas, princesa...

- Olha pra ele... Azul turquesa cheio de rendas, gola pólo que fecha até o pescoço, as mangas são armadas e com laçinhos... Você só pode estar brincando... Eu que não uso isso...

- É... Bem... Tudo bem o vestido não é dos melhores, mas... – A empregada tentava encontrar uma resposta, enquanto Relena ria.

- Mas... É horrível... há há há há há...

- Ai... Tudo bem... A senhorita está certa. Mas, então que vestido irá usar?

- Nenhum... Porque não irei à festa.

- Mas princesa, o rei disse...

- Não quero saber o que meu pai disse... Não vou e pronto!

Nesse momento o rei Peacecraft entra na sala e ao ouvir o que sua filha disse, fica muito irritado...

- Como você disse Relena?

- Disse... – Relena respira fundo e continua. – Disse que não irei a essa festa e ponto final. – Ela sai correndo para o quarto.

- Dês daquela vez, ela não é a mesma... – Disse o rei enquanto via sua filha partir.

- É... Majestade? O que devo fazer? Ela... – dizia a empregada, quando foi interrompida.

- Deixa... Isso passará. – Afirmou o rei antes de sair.

-/-/-

Relena se encontrava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, abraçada ao travesseiro... Quando alguém bate na porta e sem esperar a permissão, entra...

- Relena.

- Vai embora pai... Não quero escutar.

- Filha. Você não era assim... Por favor, volte a ser a minha Relena de antes...

- A Relena de antes já era. Só restou essa que está aqui.

- Por causa do Onne?

Nesse momento, Relena enfia sua cabeça no travesseiro e começa a chorar...

- Filha. Por favor, não chore... Tente superar.

- Não consigo... Eu nunca conseguirei esquecer o Onne... Nunca! – Relena chorava e seu pai passava a mão na cabeça dela tentando reconforta-la inutilmente.

- Filha... Eu... E... Eu... Ahhhhh... – O rei Peacecraft caiu desmaiado com a mão no coração.

- Pai, PAI... Pai o que você tem? ALGUÉM... ALGUÉM AJUDE! – Relena gritava desesperada por socorro.

-/-/-

3 horas depois...

Relena e alguns dos empregados de maior confiança se encontravam do lado de fora do quarto do rei. Relena chorava e os demais estavam preocupados. Aguardavam ansiosos por noticias do medico que estava dentro do quarto com o rei. Após longo tempo, o homem sai...

- Doutor... Doutor. Meu pai... Como ele está?

- Bem... Princesa eu... – Dizia o medico nervoso.

- Diga, por favor!

- Seu pai. O rei... Não está nada bem.

- Como?

- É... Ele teve um ataque cardíaco... Ele... Tem trabalhado muito?

- Sim... – Ela abaixou a cabeça. Triste.

- Isso não fez bem para ele! Eu sinto muito...

- Como assim? Ele vai se curar, não é?

- Eu espero que sim princesa... Deixe-o descansar. E empeça de dar fortes emoções a ele. Está bem?

- Sim! Obrigada...

O médico foi pago e após se despedir, partiu. Relena enxugou as lagrimas, respirou fundo e entrou no quarto do pai.

- Pai?

- Filha... – A voz dele estava fraca. Isso cortou o coração dela.

- Como se sente?

- Mais ou menos... Desculpe minha filha.

- Você não tem nada para se desculpar! Pai eu que tenho que pedir desculpa, pelo meu comportamento durante todos esses anos... E eu quero que você melhore logo... Por favor!

- Filha... – O rei sorriu. – Eu te amo tanto. Você é idêntica a sua mãe... Ela teria tanto orgulho de você, assim como eu tenho!

- Pai, eu também te amo muito! Por favor, cure logo, para irmos andar a cavalo como antigamente... Lembra? Dançar... Brincar...

- Você é linda e perfeita... Nunca perca o brilho do seu olhar e nunca deixe de sorrir! Promete?

- Sim... Mas pare de falar e descanse!

- Sim... Preciso dormir um pouco...

- Está bem, pai... Voltarei mais tarde! Dorme e descansa...

Relena partiu após o rei ter dormido... Ao sair encontra a todos esperando noticias.

- Então princesa? – Disseram os demais.

- Meu pai adormeceu. Por favor, qualquer coisa me avise. A partir de agora, sou eu quem assume o comando! Entendido?

- Sim senhorita. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Obrigada. Anna, mais tarde traga o jantar de meu pai, está bem?

- Sim, princesa.

- Obrigada... Obrigada a todos!

Relena partiu cabisbaixa para seu quarto. Manteve as aparências até entrar nele. Mas, após fechar a porta... Começou a chorar incessantemente.

- É tudo minha culpa... Primeiro minha mãe, depois o Onne e agora meu pai... O que mais? Pai... Por favor... Se cure logo!

Relena chorou tanto que dormiu...

-/-/-

Dia seguinte...

Devido ao desgaste do dia anterior, ela embalou no sono e só acordou no dia seguinte. Relena se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro se arrumar. Vestiu o mais belo vestido que encontrou, ergueu a cabeça e saiu determinada a assumir o comando.

- Bom dia princesa? – Disse a empregada, ainda estranhando a postura da garota.

- Bom dia Anna... Por favor, sirva meu café e depois diga a todos que quero vê-los no escritório em uma hora, sim?

- Como queira senhorita... Com licença.

- Obrigada.

Relena passou pelo quarto de seu pai e após certificar-se de que tudo estava bem, foi tomar com calma seu café da manhã.

-/-/-

Uma hora depois. Estavam todos reunidos no escritório para ouvir o que Relena tinha a dizer:

- A partir de hoje, sou eu quem da às ordens... Não quero que incomodem mais meu pai com nada. Entenderam?

- Sim senhorita. – Disseram todos em uníssono.

- Ótimo. Era só isso que eu...

Relena foi interrompida por um rapaz que entrou correndo e gritando no escritório.

- PRINCESA, PRINCESA... CORRE... O REI ESTÁ MORRENDO!

- O que? – Ela sai correndo a toda velocidade. Ao chegar ao quarto do rei entra direto enquanto grita para que chamem o medico. – Pai? Pai você está bem?

- Filha... – O rei não parava de tossir. – Saiba que eu te amo! E tenho muito orgulho de você...

- Pai, para de falar assim... Você vai se curar...

- Não... Tenho que falar... Você é muito importante para mim... E eu quero que você seja feliz... Então viva... E siga seu instinto, ouça seu coração... E nunca deixe de ser você mesma...

- Pai... Por favor, descanse... Não se desgaste...

- Te amo... – O rei fecha os olhos e sua mão que segurava o rosto dela cai.

- Pai... Pai... PAI! – Relena grita. Mas, já era tarde demais.

-/-/-

Sete anos mais tarde...

- Princesa... Você está linda...

- Obrigada Anna! Esse vestido sim, ficou lindo... Amei o tom de vermelho...

- É um vermelho intenso...

- Sim... Ele também é de alça caída, deixando os ombros a mostra, justo... Enfim, perfeito. Amei!

- Obrigada senhorita...

Relena estava ainda provando seu novo vestido quando batem na porta. E Anna vai abrir... Após falar com o rapaz ela volta com uma mensagem para a princesa...

- Obrigada Anna...

Relena lê com calma. E seu rosto se torna de assombro. A empregada fica assustada com a reação da jovem e resolve perguntar...

- Princesa? O que foi? O que está escrito?

- Eu... Eu terei que me casar!

**... Continua...**

Triste, né?

Então? Gostaram? Por favor, não me matem!

Reviews... eu quero reviews!

Beijos e até logo!


	4. Noivado

**4. Noivado**

- Princesa? O que foi? O que está escrito?

- Eu... Eu terei que me casar!

- Casar? Como assim?

- Bem... É o que diz a carta! Vou lê-la para você:

_Querida Princesa Relena Peacecraft,_

_Venho por meio desta carta, informa-la que pelo fato de seu aniversário de 20 anos estar se aproximando e você ser a única herdeira do trono... Está na hora de encontrar um noivo para se casar!_

_Como infelizmente, seu pai, o Rei Peacecraft faleceu você deve se casar o mais rápido possível, caso contrário, de acordo com a lei estabelecida pelos ancestrais, você perderá o direito ao trono!_

_Passando imediatamente esse direito ao Grão Duque do reino!_

_Espero que possa resolver essa situação o mais rápido possível!_

_Atenciosamente, O primeiro ministro._

_Treize Kushrenada_

- E agora princesa? O que a senhorita fará?

- O que posso fazer? Encontrar um noivo...

Relena ficou seria. Tinha exatamente Um mês e meio para encontrar o noivo e casar. Ela deu a ordem, para que começassem a fazer o vestido de noiva dela e deixasse tudo mais ou menos pronto, para o casamento. Enquanto isso, ela tentaria encontrar o noivo.

-/-/-

Uma semana depois, Relena experimentava seu vestido, enquanto a noticia de que ela estava à procura de um marido se espalhava pelos reinos de todo o mundo.

- Senhorita... – Diz Anna entrando eufórica no quarto. – Senhorita...

- O que foi Anna?

- Chegaram inúmeras cartas de príncipes... Do mundo todo...

- Ótimo... Me de as cartas... – Agora era a vez de ela ficar eufórica. Relena faria de tudo para não perder o reino de seu pai. – Vou ler tudo agora mesmo.

- Sim senhorita... Bom... Voltarei mais tarde! – Disse Anna se retirando.

-/-/-

Duas horas mais tarde...

- Com licença princesa... Trouxe seu lanche da tarde.

- Ah sim, obrigada Anna!

- E então? Interessou-se por alguém?

- Bem... Pra falar a verdade... Eu ainda não sei. Mas acho que alguém se interessou muito por mim...

- Por quê?

- Bem... Pelo fato de que de trinta cartas, vinte é da mesma pessoa.

- Nossa... E quem é?

- Não sei. É de um rei que mora num reino não muito longe daqui...

- Rei? Que idade ele tem?

- Por incrível que pareça, ele é jovem. Aqui diz que tem vinte e dois anos...

- Nossa e já é rei?

- E ainda solteiro...

- E como ele se chama?

- Ainda não sei. Aqui diz, para eu entrar em contato com eles e ai eu receberei o nome dele...

- Faça isso senhorita!

- Farei... Toma. Mande enviarem essa carta imediatamente!

- Que carta é essa?

- É a carta para meu misterioso rei... Rs.

- Já escreveu?

- Sim. Eu não posso esperar. Antes do meu aniversario, ou o mais tardar no dia dele, tenho que me casar.

- Muito bem, princesa... Enviarei imediatamente.

Anna saiu correndo para mandar enviarem a carta. Relena ficou no quarto pensativa.

- _Quem será que é esse rei? Porque tanto interesse em mim? Será que ele já me conhece? Ou talvez tenha me visto em algum lugar. Hum... Estou intrigada. E muito curiosa._

Relena estava ainda pensando, quando algo do lado de fora da sacada chama sua atenção. Ela se levanta, vai até a sacada e começa a observar a paisagem, parando em um lugar especial. O lago... De seu quarto ela possuía uma vista perfeita do local onde tantas vezes ela esteve com Onne. As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Onne... Onde você está? Porque me deixou? Você prometeu voltar, mas... Nunca mais deu noticias. Como prometi... Eu nunca te esqueci... Mas... Não poderei te esperar mais. Terei que me casar... Onne... Por quê? – Relena sussurrava.

-/-/-

Dois dias depois...

Um homem caminhava apressadamente por um grande corredor de um castelo, onde se podiam ver inúmeros quadros, artes, estatuas, com a peculiar decoração de idade media. Ele para em frente uma enorme porta. Ele tinha os olhos violetas, sua face é muito alegre, seu cabelo longo, castanho escuro, preso por uma trança... Seu físico muito bem definido, alto e bonito. Ele sorri e entra. Era um salão enorme, com paredes folhadas a ouro, um longo tapete vermelho que traçava um caminho até dois tronos. Onde um deles estava ocupado por um homem. Um rei.

O homem caminha até o rei, para em frente ele e faz uma reverencia. Então ele alarga o sorriso e continua:

- Parabéns... Você conseguiu!

O rei olha para ele. O rei tinha os olhos azuis intenso, com um olhar frio, cabelo castanho escuro, esvoaçado, era muito bonito e um dos reis mais cobiçados da realeza. Alto, seu físico era trabalhado, definido e conhecedor de vários tipos de combate.

- O que eu consegui?

- A princesa... Relena Peacecraft quer conhecê-lo!

- Hum... – O rei se levanta e esboça um leve sorrido. – Prepare os presentes. Eu a quero como esposa.

- Imediatamente... O Quatre e o Trowa já estão preparando tudo. Em uma hora a primeira remessa de presentes estará saindo para o reino da princesa...

- Perfeito! Mais noticias?

- Sim... As melhores...

- Fale...

- O Wufey e o Zechs já se encarregaram de interceptarem as cartas de pretendentes para a princesa... – Ele olhava com satisfação.

- Hum... Ótimo. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Por enquanto não.

- Perfeito...

- Rs... Bem, se não precisa mais de mim. Retiro-me!

- Obrigado Duo. Aguardo, as nova noticias...

Com uma reverencia, Duo se retira. O rei caminha até a janela e olha para o horizonte...

- Logo nos veremos minha princesa...

-/-/-

O mensageiro real cavalgava pela estrada com as inúmeras cartas de pretendentes para a princesa, quando ao longe, avista dois homens a cavalo. Ao chegar mais perto os cavalheiros se acercaram.

O primeiro cavalheiro tinha um longo cabelo loiro platinado, liso. Olhos azuis, alto, forte... O segundo, tinha o cabelo preto amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, olhos negros, alto e o físico definido.

O mensageiro olhou para os dois e temeu. Segurou a bainha de sua espada, ao passo que se aproximavam mais...

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você! – Disse o moreno.

- Pode se arrepender... – Concluiu o loiro.

- O que vocês querem? Dinheiro? – Disse o mensageiro, aflito.

- Rs... Dinheiro? Você acha mesmo que precisamos te roubar para ter dinheiro? – Falou novamente o loiro. – Olhe para nós...

Os cavalheiros usavam roupas finas, dignas da realeza. Suas posturas e formas de falar, não deixavam duvidas. Não eram homens qualquer, mas sim, de classe e nobreza...

- Então o que os senhores querem comigo? – O mensageiro perguntou.

- Toma... – O moreno jogou um saco cheio de moedas de ouro para o mensageiro.

- Senhor... É muito dinheiro. Par que me deu isso?

- Por um favor. Você não irá entregar nenhuma carta à princesa, além destas... – Disse o loiro, entregando umas cinco cartas para o homem.

- Mas... Porque isso?

- Quem te disse que te interessa? – Falou o moreno com rudez. Ao passo que o loiro ria. – Somente faça o que mandamos... Afinal você foi muito bem pago...

- Sim senhor... – O mensageiro assentiu. Pegou todas as demais cartas e as jogou no rio. Para logo em seguida despedir-se dos demais e partir com as cinco cartas restantes.

Os cavalheiros se entreolharam e com satisfação, partiram...

-/-/-

- Senhorita Relena? Acabou de chegar inúmeros presentes do rei desconhecido!

- Sério? – Disse ela entrando na sala onde estavam os presentes. – Deixe me ver.

A sala estava repleta de presentes de casamento, enviados pelo rei... Havia jóias, vestidos, sapatos, flores, cartões onde diziam: "Espero ser aceito, pois eu te escolhi como esposa"! Relena sorriu com o escrito neles... Depois, algo a chamou a atenção, um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia... Ela o segurou com carinho e sorriu mais ainda.

- Anna, por favor, leve tudo para meu quarto... E guarde cuidadosamente os presentes dele...

- Sim princesa... E o ursinho?

- Fica comigo!

Após a empregada sair. Relena fica olhando apaixonadamente para o ursinho...

- Quem será esse rei? – Ela pergunta em um sussurro.

Nesse instante, ela é interrompida pelo mensageiro, que acabará de chegar.

- Desculpe incomoda-la majestade. Trago novas cartas... – Diz ele estendendo cinco cartas.

- Obrigada... – Ela paga o mensageiro e ele se retira. Ela olha o remetente e vê que é de seu rei misterioso. – Será que agora saberei seu nome?

Relena senta-se no sofá e abre a carta. Lê uma a uma, e até a quarta, nada de nome. Abre a quinta e lê:

_Minha bela princesa Relena, _

_Venho por meio desta, oficializar meu desejo de encontrá-la pessoalmente._

_Estou disposto a me casar imediatamente..._

_Sendo assim, aguardo uma resposta ao meu desejo!_

_E lhe faço um convite oficial para que venha a meu reino..._

_Quero que nos encontremos o mais rápido possível!_

_Com carinho, o rei,_

_Heero Yui_

- Heero Yui? Quem será você? Pode esperar... Irei. Aceito seu convite! – Ela fala pensativa.

**...Continua...**

Iuuuppppiiiiiii \o/

Finalmente todo mundo descobriu quem é o noivo misterioso dela...

Claro que não tão misterioso assim... ¬¬

Bom... Gostaram? Cadê minhas reviews? Eu as quero...

Senão... Ja sabem... huahauhauahua XP


	5. Encontro

**5. Encontro**

Anna estava no quarto da princesa preparando as malas, enquanto Relena andava de um lado ao outro tentando decidir o vestido que iria usar...

- Que tal esse Anna?

- Lindo como os dez anteriores princesa!

- Argh... Você quer dizer terrível como os dez anteriores é isso?

- Ai princesa... – Anna balançou a cabeça em discordância. Então falou. - Princesa, porque está tão nervosa?

- Não sei... – Disse Relena, sentando na cama com desanimo.

- Calma princesa... Dará tudo certo!

- Espero. Mas... – Relena olhou para a janela com tristeza.

- Mas? – Anna sentou-se do lado dela preocupada.

- Mas e ele? – Relena olhou para a moça com lagrimas nos olhos.

- A senhorita se refere à Onne, não é?

- Sim.

- Princesa, já faz muitos anos que ele partiu.

- Mas, ele me prometeu que voltaria!

- Mas, não voltou... Olha princesa... Você é uma garota lindíssima, simpática, que todos amam e admiram. E nesse momento tem a obrigação de encontrar um esposo, para poder continuar comandando nosso reino. Nós não queremos outra rainha a não ser a senhorita. Por isso, não seria melhor se preocupar com o que é real do que um sonho?

As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Relena ao passo em que ela escutava as palavras de Anna. Relena sabia que a moça estava certa, mas era difícil encarar a realidade.

- Eu sei disso. Mas...

- Mas o que? Por que você está chorando?

Uma voz vinda da porta chamou a atenção de ambas. Elas se viraram para ver quem era e nesse momento o rosto de Relena se iluminou com um amplo sorriso...

- Noin! – Relena falou eufórica.

- Relena... Como você está?

Noin se aproximou mais e Relena a abraçou com carinho. Noin sempre a considerou como uma irmã e vice-versa.

- Estou bem. E você como tem estado? Por onde tem andado?

- Estou bem. Estive estudando e trabalhando... – Noin olha para a moça que estava vendo a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Então diz. - Ola Anna, como vai?

- Bem senhorita, obrigada... Fico muito feliz de vê-la novamente.

- Obrigada Anna. Também estou feliz de vê-las. E como tem passado às coisas?

- Normal como sempre senhorita. Deixarei a princesa contar-lhe as novidades. Se me derem licença tenho que cuidar dos preparativos da viagem. – Anna se retira.

- Então Relena. Por que estava chorando?

- Bem... É que... Vou me casar.

- Eu sei...

Relena levou um susto com a resposta de Noin. Ela não esperava essa reação tão normal e calma. Muito menos o fato da amiga já saber sobre o casamento.

- Você sabe?

- Sim. Treize me contou.

- Treize? O primeiro ministro falou pra você?

- Sim... Você sabe que é meu dever manter as boas relações do reino com os demais. E com isso trabalho muito com o primeiro ministro. Então...

- Então?

- Bem... Ele me chamou, contou o que estava acontecendo e me enviou, para que eu estivesse com você e te ajudando no que fosse necessário. Treize quer que você seja rainha!

- Entendi...

- E eu achei ótimo, porque assim eu podia voltar pra casa e pra perto de você, minha irmãzinha postiça...

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades! Você me fez muita falta Noin...

Noin sorriu e a abraçou. Elas não se viam há muito tempo e sempre foram muito amigas, tanto que se chamavam de irmã.

- Mas ainda não sei o motivo pelo qual você estava chorando.

- Bem... É que eu estava me lembrando da promessa que Onne me fez ao partir.

- Que ele voltaria pra você... – Disse Noin completando a frase.

- Sim. E eu prometi...

- Que o esperaria... Certo?

Relena limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Noin já havia decorado toda historia. Ela não precisava recontá-la.

- E se eu me casar e...

- Ele voltar? – Perguntou Noin. Relena assentiu. – Se fosse para votar, você não acha que ele já estaria aqui?

- Mas...

- Relena querida. Eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas já se passaram doze anos. Ele nem sequer escreveu. Esquece isso...

- É difícil.

- Eu sei. Mas você terá que tentar... Você tem um noivo. Um rei. E um povo pra dar atenção e cuidar... Esquece o passado e presta atenção no presente e no futuro...

- Está... Está bem! Vou tentar...

- Ótimo. Já preparou suas malas?

- A Anna já preparou tudo... Só eu que não decidi que vestido usar.

- Sem problemas... Estou aqui. Decidiremos agora!

Noin deu um sorriso para Relena, atitude que a fez retribuir com outro sorriso. Então elas começaram a escolher um lindo vestido para o primeiro encontro de Relena com o rei.

-/-/-

A carruagem real seguia sua viagem. Nela estavam à princesa Relena Peacecraft junto com Lucrecia Noin, sua conselheira real e relações publicas de seu reino...

- Já se sente mais calma Relena?

- Sim Noin. Obrigada!

- Você está lindíssima... Tenho certeza que irá encantar o rei!

- Obrigada. Espero que ele também me encante... – Relena riu.

- Também espero... – Noin começou a gargalhar.

A viagem correu numa boa. Apesar do nervosismo, Relena riu muito durante a viagem. Noin sempre soube distraí-la. Elas se divertiram muito durante todo o percurso. Noin contava a Relena sobre suas viagens, as coisa que passou e as situações cômicas que viveu. Também se perguntavam como seria o rei.

- Como será que ele é? – Perguntou Relena pensativa.

- Na realidade não faço a menor idéia. Mas pela fama que ouvi sobre ele nas cortes por onde passei... Dizem que ele é muito bonito.

- Espero. Afinal serei sua esposa... – Relena falou divertida e Noin riu.

Após mais duas horas de viagem, ela chegam ao reino do rei Heero Yui. Ao entrarem pelos portões do castelo, são recebidas por uma multidão de pessoas que esperavam ansiosas pela chegada da princesa.

Quando Relena saiu da carruagem, o povo gritou eufórico, dando as boas vindas a sua futura rainha. Eles gritavam:

- Viva a princesa Relena, nossa futura rainha... – Gritava um homem no meio da multidão.

- Vivaaaaaaa... – Gritou a multidão em uníssono.

Relena sorriu para o povo e acenou. Noin ficou encantada com a recepção. E Relena ficou sem palavras. Ela estava emocionada com tudo aquilo.

- Bem vinda princesa! – Disse um homem muito bonito de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azul e muito alto. Acompanhado de outros quatro homens, também de bela aparência. – Meu nome é Zechs Marquise. Estou aqui para recebê-la. Estes são meus amigos e juntos forma-mos a tropa de elite de Heero.

- Ora... É um prazer conhece-los.

- Deixe-me apresenta-la a todos... Este é Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner e Chang Wufey.

- É um prazer conhecer a todos! Está é minha amiga e fiel conselheira Lucrecia Noin...

- Muito prazer, senhorita! – Disse Zechs, olhando penetrantemente a Noin. Ele ficou encantado com a bela mulher de cabelo curto e de um preto tão forte que tinha um brilho azulado. Seus olhos eram violáceos, sua pele branca seu sorriso perfeito.

- O prazer é todo meu! – Disse Noin correspondendo ao olhar do homem. Por quem ela se sentiu fortemente atraída.

- Por favor, princesa, senhorita... Queiram me acompanhar. Vamos levá-las até o rei! – Disse Zechs, dando passagem para elas.

Relena e Noin o seguiram sendo escoltadas pelos quatro rapazes. Trowa tem olhos verdes, como a pedra jade. Seu cabelo da cor castanho amarronzado, curto com uma franja que ocultava um pouco seu olhar, dando-lhe um ar misterioso. Quatre tem olhos azuis escuros, seu cabelo é curto e loiro. Seu olhar carinhoso e amigável. Duo tem olhos violáceos, Seu cabelo é castanho escuro, longo amarrado em uma trança. Seu olhar divertido e brincalhão. Wufey tem os olhos negros como à noite. Seu cabelo assim como os olhos, também é negro, de comprimento médio, amarrado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Sua feição séria. Ele é sempre quieto e não muito carismático. Todos são altos e com físico forte e bem trabalhado.

Eles continuaram seus caminhos, enquanto os empregados levavam a bagagem de Relena e Noin para seus respectivos aposentos.

Após chegarem até uma enorme porta, Zechs para e da sinal para que todos façam o mesmo.

- Bem princesa. Chegamos... O rei a espera! Talvez seja melhor que entre primeiro!

- Eu? Mas, não seria melhor, os senhores entrarem na frente? – Ela estava nervosa.

- Compreendemos seu nervosismo. Mas, acho que deveria entrar primeiro! – Disse Quatre todo sorridente.

- Vai lá Relena... Tenha calma! – Disse Noin sorrindo.

- Está bem! – Relena respirou fundo e deu sinal para Zechs abrir a porta.

Após a porta se abrir, ela pode avistar ao fundo do enorme salão um homem de frente para o trono e de costas para a porta. Ele estava de pé e com isso ela pode perceber que ele era alto.

- Vá princesa. - Disseram todos em uníssono.

Ela olhou para todos e assentiu com a cabeça. Respirou fundo e entrou. Após entrar, eles fecham à porta atrás dela. Ela se assusta, mas, pensa que talvez fosse melhor conhecer o rei a sós. Então volta a caminhar até o trono.

Ele continua de costas para ela. A cada passo que Relena dá, ela observa mais o corpo dele. Era atlético, alto, seu cabelo é curto de uma cor café, esvoaçado. Seus ombros largos, braços e pernas fortes. Um corpo perfeito em sua opinião. Ela se aproxima mais, para depois fazer uma reverencia e falar:

- É uma honra conhece-lo, majestade.

A frase dela chama atenção do homem. Ele se vira para olhá-la. Quando ela se levanta e o olha, Relena fica sem palavras. Ele tinha um olhar penetrante, Seus olhos eram azul intenso. Sua feição séria. Podendo dizer que apesar da forte expressão em seu olhar, ele não deixava de ser frio.

Ele era muito bonito e misterioso. Seu olhar mexeu com todos os sentidos dela. Ela não sabia nem o que falar. Relena ficou tão perdida no olhar dele, que nem percebeu que ele havia se aproximado dela.

Heero toca suavemente o rosto dela a tirando de seu transe momentâneo.

- Bem vinda princesa! Eu estava a sua espera...

- O... Obrigada...

- É uma honra tê-la aqui ao meu lado! Espero que tenha sido bem recebida!

- Sim... Fui sim. – Ela tragou saliva. Seu corpo não a obedecia mais. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Ela não entendia o que significava essa reação de seu corpo. – Agradeço sua hospitalidade majestade.

- Por favor, me chame de Heero! Afinal, iremos nos casar...

- Está bem... Pode me chamar de Relena!

- Relena... Minha princesa!

Os olhos dela se abriram. Relena se surpreendeu com a frase dele. Na mesma hora ela se lembrou de uma outra pessoa. – _Onne_... – Foi o nome que veio em sua mente nesse momento. Ela olhou para Heero, seu olhar penetrante a invadiu. Ele esboçou um leve sorriso, que a fez estremecer.

- Eu...

- Você deve estar cansada não é?

- Um pouco...

- Entendo... Venha vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto!

- Obrigada...

Ele segurou a mão dela e começou a guiá-la. Todos que viam o casal se encantavam com a cena. Eles não tiravam o olho um do outro. Fizeram o caminho inteiro sem falarem nada.

Heero para em frente a uma porta, olha para ela e diz:

- Este é seu quarto... O de frente é o meu! Qualquer coisa que necessite, não deixe de me dizer! Não importa a hora. Minha porta nunca estará trancada para você!

Ele da um suave beijo na mão dela, abre a porta e após ela entrar ele fecha. Relena não sabe o que fazer. Seu coração está a mil por hora. Sua respiração ofegante e a sensação que estava sentindo inigualável.

- Como pode ter duas pessoas tão parecidas? Heero e Onne são muito semelhantes!

Ela caminha até a cama e se deixa cair pesadamente sobre ela.

- Vou tentar descansar até a hora do jantar! – Ela fecha os olhos e dorme.

**...Continua...**

E ai? O que acharam?

Gostaram?

Cadê minhas reviews?

Please... kisses for you!!


	6. Aproximidade

É... O encontro ja ocorreu... ¬¬ E agora? O que irá ocorrer? ¬¬

**6. Aproximidade **

Já haviam se passado duas horas desde que Relena adormeceu. O relógio marcava 19 horas. Ela desperta com batidas na porta.

- Hum... Entra. – Disse ainda sonolenta.

A porta se abre e Noin entra. Feliz e eufórica.

- Relena... Como você consegue dormir? Depois de conhecer seu noivo? E que noivo, diga-se de passagem...

- Noin... O que aconteceu? Por que tudo isso?

- Bom... Pelo seu comentário, da pra ver que você ainda não acordou...

- Posso saber do que você está falando?

- Do rei... Do Heero, seu noivo... Ou melhor, seu quase marido.

- Sim... Isso eu entendi. Mas, porque toda essa euforia?

- Relena. Enquanto você dormia... Heero reuniu todos na sala de reuniões, inclusive eu e anunciou que definitivamente ele irá se casar com você!

Relena finalmente desperta com o comentário de Noin. Ela senta de uma vez na cama e olha a amiga com surpresa.

- Ele... Ele disse isso Noin?

- Disse sim... E posso te afirmar que ele está encantado contigo...

- É... Noin?

- Sim?

- Você não notou nada de familiar nele?

- Familiar? Como assim?

- Bem... O olhar dele, não te lembra ninguém?

- Acho que não... Por quê? Ele te lembra alguém?

- Sim.

- Quem?

- Pode parecer loucura... Mas, ele me lembra... Lembra-me o Onne!

- Onne? Você realmente não consegue esquece-lo...

- Não... É mais forte que eu!

- Mas, você terá que se esforçar... Porque ele sumiu e você irá se casar com outro homem!

- Sei disso...

- Me diga Re... O rei não lhe causou nenhum efeito?

- Como?

- Ele não te atraiu em nada? Seja sincera!

Relena ruborizou com a pergunta que Noin lhe fez. Ela não podia mentir...

- Bem...

- Bem?

- Sim... Ele me causou vários efeitos!

- Serio?

- Sim... Eu fiquei com o coração acelerado, a perna bamba... O perfume dele me embriagou... Sua pele... Quando tocou meu rosto mexeu com todas as partículas de meu corpo. Tive vontade de...

Nesse momento, Relena olha para Noin e vendo na amiga um sorriso maroto, ficou sem graça e resolveu desconversar.

- Teve vontade de?

- De nada...

- Rsrsrs. Ta certo Relena! Já confirmei o que queria saber!

- Ah é? E isso seria o que?

- Que você ficou caidinha pelo seu noivo!

Relena ficou sem fala. Afinal Noin estava certa e ela não tinha como negar. Mas, ela se lembrou de algo. Agora era Relena que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ah é? E o que você me diz de Zechs?

- Hãn? – Noin leva um susto com a pergunta.

- Sim. Zechs Marquise! Ele é um gato não é?

- É... Bem... Sim... É muito bonito! – Noin ruborizou fortemente, aumentando a satisfação de Relena.

- Não adianta negar. Conheço você como a palma da minha mão!

- Do que você está falando?

- Estou falando que você ficou caidinha por ele!

Noin ficou boquiaberta com a frase de Relena. Como ela havia descoberto? Era a pergunta que ela se fazia.

- Eu?

- Não disfarça...

- Hum... – Noin respirou fundo, criou coragem e falou. – Ta bom... Confesso. Ele mexeu comigo sim...

- Mexeu?

- Ta... Mexeu muito comigo! Melhorou?

- Um pouco...

As duas se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Era obvio que elas haviam se apaixonado... Relena e Noin começaram a se arrumarem para o jantar.

-/-/-

- E então Heero? Feliz?

- Hum...

Heero estava sentado em um trono de frente a lareira. Ele estava na biblioteca onde ele sempre se refugiava para pensar. Havia um senhor que estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado dele. O senhor, já de idade, tinha cabelo e barba brancos e compridos. Usava óculos e seu jeito era irônico.

- Eu te disse que daria tudo certo. Não disse?

- Pelo menos nisso você acertou.

- Calma...

- Só ficarei calmo quando eu a fizer minha. Até lá...

Após dizer isso, Heero levanta e caminha para a porta.

- Aonde vai?

- Ver se ela precisa de mim!

- Não se preocupe. Ela será sua!

- Eu sei...

Heero sai e fecha a porta atrás de si. O homem volta a olhar para a lareira com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ele não mudou nada! Rsrsrs...

-/-/-

Relena já estava pronta. Ela se olha no espelho para ver como estava. E sorri com satisfação. Ela usa um vestido vermelho de alça fina, justo até os pés, luvas longas... O cabelo solto bem penteado. Seu cabelo é longo até a cintura, liso e loiro escuro. Seus olhos azuis como safira, bem delineados seus lábios com um batom levemente avermelhado. Seu brinco de diamante, acompanhado com uma fina gargantilha.

- Ótimo. Estou pronta.

Nesse momento ela houve baterem na porta. Vai até ela e abre. Para sua surpresa era Heero. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta e a olhava penetrantemente de cima a baixo. Ele esboçou um sorriso e disse:

- Você está linda!

- O... Obrigada...

- Vim ver se precisa de algo.

- Não... Estou bem. Já está... Já está na hora de jantar?

- Ainda não... Mais uns 15 minutos.

- Está bem!

- Você está bem acomodada?

- Sim... Estou.

Heero se aproxima mais dela, ficando a poucos centímetros de sua boca.

- Você não me convida para entrar? – Ele sussurra.

- Você... – Relena respira fundo, tentando acalmar seus ânimos. – Você não precisa de convite. – Ela fala também em sussurro.

- Tem certeza? – Heero a olha com desejo. – Não preciso de convite?

- Não... – O cheiro dele, o perfume, a aproximidade, tirava toda razão de Relena.

- Então se me permite...

Heero a segurou pela cintura e fez uma leve pressão para empurrá-la para dentro do quarto. Após entrarem, ele tranca a porta do quarto. Depois se volta para ela e começa a se aproximar. Relena vai dando passos para trás até que se encosta na cama. Perde o equilíbrio e cai sobre esta. Heero a olha com desejo.

Ele estava extremamente sedutor na visão dela. Ele se aproxima mais e debruça sobre ela sem encostar.

- O que... O que vai fazer Heero?

- Nada que você não queira princesa.

E sem pensar duas vezes. Ele a beija com fervor. Um beijo apaixonado, pleno de desejo... Ela não conseguia para-lo. Ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a ela.

Relena abraça o pescoço de Heero e o puxa para mais perto dela. Ele enlaça a cintura dela com força, mas sem machucá-la. Aumentam então, a intensidade do beijo entre eles. Ela estava completamente rendida aos encantos dele.

Separam-se um minto para respirar e ele fala...

- Relena...

- Sim...

- Eu te quero... Agora!

- Heero... Eu...

- Não quero esperar!

- Mas...

- Por favor... Fica comigo!

Quando Relena já estava quase cedendo ao desejo dele, batem na porta. Ela assusta. Ele a segura e cochicha no ouvido dela...

- Deixa! Não abre não...

- Desculpa... Eu tenho que abrir!

Ela levanta e vai até a porta ver quem é. Destranca e abre somente uma fresta, para que ninguém pudesse ver Heero ali. Era a servente.

- Sim... O que deseja?

- Desculpe majestade, mas vim avisar que o jantar está pronto.

- Obrigada. Já irei descer...

- Sim... Com licença.

A mulher se retira. Relena fecha delicadamente a porta e antes que se virasse, foi abraçada por Heero.

- Você está com fome amor?

- Sim...

- Prefere ir comer agora? E continuamos mais tarde, o que começamos?

- Sim...

- Então vamos!

Ele segura a mão dela e sai do quarto. Eles caminham juntos até a mesa de jantar onde já estavam presentes todos. Duo com sua esposa Cléo, Trowa com sua esposa Teyuki, Quatre com sua esposa Hadja, Wufey com sua esposa Kimbely, Zechs e Noin que não paravam de se olharem.

- Boa noite a todos! – Disse Relena sorrindo.

- Boa noite! – Todos disseram em uníssono.

Heero não falou nada, como de costume. Limitou-se a fazer um comprimento de cabeça e só. Ele puxou a cadeira para Relena sentar, assim como todos fizeram com suas esposas e Zechs fez com Noin.

Comeram e conversaram distraidamente. Tudo se passou numa boa durante o jantar. Zechs e Noin trocavam olhares, assim como Heero e Relena.

Após terminarem, todos se dirigiram para o salão e começaram a conversar. Noin e Zechs aproveitaram para poderem conversar mais intimamente, sentando-se perto um do outro e um pouco afastados dos demais.

Heero puxou Relena para mais perto e brincava discretamente com o cabelo dela, enquanto ela conversava com os demais. Já havia passado das 23 horas quando todos começaram a se despedir e subirem aos seus aposentos.

Zechs se ofereceu para acompanhar Noin e Heero acompanhou Relena.

-/-/-

- Relena... Posso entrar?

- Eu não sei o que te dizer...

- Não quer que eu entre, é isso?

- Não... Na realidade, quero muito que você entre! Mas acho que deveríamos esperar o casamento. Afinal, será em breve.

- Como você quiser!

Ele deu um beijo na mão dela e se virou para entrar no seu quarto. Relena sentiu um momentâneo arrependimento. Mas, se disse que logo estaria casada então, tudo bem. Entrou em seu quarto e foi se arrumar para dormir.

-/-/-

Um vulto ágil se move no meio da noite, pelos corredores do palácio. Pára em frente à porta de um dos quartos e a abre com cuidado, para não despertar a jovem que está dormindo.

**...Continua...**

Então... O que acharam?

Me deem reviews... Ou já sabem... hahaha

Aproposito... Antes que me matem, eu ainda não postei o ultimo capitulo de TPB, porque quero dar mais uma revisada no capitulo. Mas, não se preocupem porque serei breve...

Um big beijo a todas minhas amadas leitoras e até super breve... Espero... Vai depender das minhas reviews... hahaha

Gros Bisous a tout le monde!! .


	7. Mal entendido

**7. Mal entendido **

Um vulto ágil se move no meio da noite, pelos corredores do palácio. Pára em frente à porta de um dos quartos e a abre com cuidado, para não despertar a jovem que está dormindo.

Ele pára e começa a observar ela dormir. Aproxima-se mais e encosta aos pés da cama. Com olhos gentis e apaixonados ele a vê. Como se estivesse decorando cada detalhe do rosto dela.

- Então você está aqui?

Ele virasse ao ouvir o sussurro do homem que acabou de chegar à porta do quarto. E vendo-a aberta, entra.

**- **O que você quer?

Ele responde também em um sussurro ao homem. Para assim não acordar sua amada.

- Heero, você está nervoso?

- O que você acha?

- Não deveria... Ela já está aqui!

- Agora... Mas, só eu sei o que passei esperando por esse momento!

- Venha... Vamos sair antes que ela acorde.

- Sim...

Heero e o homem saem juntos do quarto de Relena. Ela não havia despertado. Eles entram no quarto de Heero e fecham a porta para conversarem.

- Heero... O que irá fazer? Contará a verdade?

- ...

- Já se decidiu?

- Não sei...

- Bem. E se descobrirem?

- Paciência... Que isso só ocorra, após meu casamento! Antes não.

Heero dirigiu uma mirada ameaçadora ao homem. Podia-se ver claramente que ele não estava para brincadeiras. E suas ordens deveriam ser cumpridas, custe o que custar.

- Como queira... Que seja feita sua vontade! Agora se me der licença... Retiro-me.

Heero respirou fundo, após a saída do homem. Ele estava cansado. Mas seu cansaço não era físico e sim psicológico. Caminhou até a cama e caiu pesadamente sobre ela. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de dormir, torcendo para não pensar em mais nada naquela noite.

-/-/-

O dia amanhece chuvoso. A chuva que caia dava uma sensação de moleza nas pessoas. Ninguém queria levantar de suas camas. Com exceção de uma pessoa que já estava de pé... Heero estava em sua banheira, com água fria. Seu desejo era poder esquecer tudo o que o atormentava.

- Não consegui dormir a noite toda... O que devo fazer? Não consigo esquecer o que houve... Muito menos te...

Ele falava em voz baixa, só para ele escutar. Essa era sua forma de desabafo. A água fria o acalmava. Mas, havia deixado de ser suficiente...

Ele sai de sua banheira e se veste. Suas roupas habituais, uma camisa branca, uma calça preta, com botas pretas e seu cinturão que suspendia sua espada. Penteou o cabelo, para em seguida, passar a mão o deixando esvoaçado. Era assim que lhe agradava. Ele já estava pronto, quando batem em sua porta.

- Entre... – Falou sem emoção.

- Heero? – Disse Zechs ao entrar no quarto. – Precisamos de você!

Heero assentiu com a cabeça e saiu com o amigo.

-/-/-

Eles caminhavam apressadamente pelos corredores do castelo, desceram as escadas e entraram no salão principal do trono. Ali estavam presentes os amigos pessoais que também eram tropa de elite dele. Também havia um homem de joelhos e amarrado no chão.

- O que aconteceu? – Heero perguntou para seus amigos.

- Ele é o cara que você estava procurando. – Disse Trowa sem rodeios.

- Como? – Heero não havia entendido. – O cara que eu procurava?

- Sim... O namorado perfeito... Aquele que gosta de espancar sua mulher. – Disse Duo com sarcasmo.

- Hum... Agora entendi! Finalmente nos encontramos... – Heero estava insensível.

O homem estava com medo. Heero era conhecido por muitos por ser um rei excelente, mas frio. A paciência e a pena, não fazem parte do seu perfil. Heero olhou para Wufey, quem entendeu de imediato o recado.

Wufey foi até a porta do salão e a fechou. Quando Heero queria punir alguém era assim que ele agia. E as únicas pessoas que sempre estavam presentes eram seus amigos e soldados de confiança. Zechs, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufey.

Heero se aproximou mais e agachou perto do homem. Seu olhar era frio e sua expressão, desprovida de bondade.

- Seu nome... – Perguntou ao homem.

- Jô... Jonathan... Majestade.

- Jonathan... O que devo fazer com você? Você é famoso pelos maus trados com sua esposa. Agressão física em vários sentidos da palavra. Alcoolismo. Entre outros... Seu curriculum está grande não?

- Perdoe-me majestade... Por favor, perdoe-me.

Por incrível que pareça, o pedido de perdão do homem só estressou mais ainda a Heero. Se tinha uma coisa que ele detestava era pessoas covardes. Principalmente homens que eram corajosos com mulheres, mas perto de outro homem se acovardavam. Cada palavra que Heero pronunciava era dita em uma calma aterrorizante.

Heero deu um tapa com as costas da mão no homem, tão forte que o fez cair e sangrar. Os demais assistiam a cena com satisfação.

- Como ousa me implorar perdão? Você realmente é um covarde! Seu frouxo.

- Eu não tive culpa senhor... Ela... Ela me desobedeceu.

- Ela te desobedeceu? – Os olhos de Heero eram mortais. – Como pode ser tão ridículo?

Heero deu um chute com força no estomago do homem. Esse gritou de dor e cuspiu sangue.

- Pare... – Disse o homem, quase chorando.

- Pare? – Heero sorriu maldosamente. – Por acaso você pára quando sua mulher pede?

Nesse momento o homem arregala o olho e olha com terror para o rei. Ele sabia muito bem que seu castigo seria terrível.

- Eu farei você se arrepender de tudo que fez a sua mulher ou a qualquer pessoa que estava em condições abaixo da sua.

- Se... Senhor?

- Pessoal... Dê-lhe o que ele merece!

Os cinco se entreolharam com satisfação. Levantaram o homem e começaram a arrastá-lo para fora. Heero os seguiu calmamente. Quando eles saíram do salão, imediatamente a equipe de limpeza entrou para poder limpar qualquer vestígio de sangue do local.

Todos sabiam que apesar de toda atenção de seu rei, Heero também sabia ser muito mau, quando queria. Os empregados, vendo o homem sendo arrastado, começaram a cochichar entre si. Tinham certeza que o homem ia morrer.

O que ninguém percebeu, é que ao longe estava uma bela mulher de cabelos curtos vendo toda a situação. Noin olhava a cena pasma. Ela não sabia o que estava ocorrendo, mas sabia que o tratamento com o homem não estava sendo nada gentil. Ela sobe as escadas correndo.

-/-/-

- Relena! – Diz Noin entrando aflita no quarto da princesa.

- Que foi Noin? O que aconteceu? – Relena ficou preocupada com a atitude da amiga.

- Eu acabei de ver o rei e seus homens de confiança arrastar cruelmente um homem...

- Como assim? – Relena ficou confusa com o que ouviu.

- Isso que acabei de dizer... Não sei o motivo, mas, o tratamento era cruel... O homem estava machucado e era arrastado sem nenhum cuidado por eles... Heero estava com um olhar frio.

- Tenho que ver isso!

Relena sai do quarto às pressas sendo seguida pela Noin. Elas descem as escadas e começam a perguntar para onde eles haviam ido. Mas, os empregados não queriam responder a pergunta delas. Sabiam que se Relena não gostasse do que visse, o noivado poderia acabar.

Mesmo assim, elas continuaram a procura pelo castelo, até que ouviram gritos. Seguindo o som, chegaram a uma porta que estava fechada. Não se dando por vencidas, Relena bate firmemente na porta e é atendida por um soldado.

Ao vê-la o homem se põe pálido. Relena e Noin com fúria abrem à porta e a cena não lhes agrada. O homem estava amarrado a um tronco, sendo fortemente chicoteado por Wufey. Zechs, Duo, Trowa, Quatre estavam de pé assistindo a cena com satisfação, enquanto Heero estava calmamente sentado, tomando um copo de vinho. Ao verem as duas, eles não sabiam o que fazer. Zechs ficou pálido e Heero só pode pensar em matar a pessoa que as guiou até ali.

Ao ver a cena. Relena e Noin olham incrédulas para eles. Relena então, respira fundo e seu semblante muda para raiva e fúria. Noin, apesar de estar incrédula, se assusta muito mais, com o olhar que Relena da para Heero. Era uma cena muda. Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada. Todos estavam apreensivos com o que iria acontecer. Relena da meia volta e sai andando. Seus passos eram firmes e decisivos. Heero sai correndo atrás dela.

- Relena... Relena espera!

Ela não parava e a cada momento aumentava o ritmo dos passos. Ele se enfurecendo com a atitude dela, ordena.

- Princesa Relena Peacecraft! Eu ordeno que pare imediatamente!

Ao ouvir as palavras dele, ela entendeu que já não era o Heero, mas, sim o rei que falava com ela. E ao rei ela devia respeito e submissão. Relena pára bruscamente em frente à porta da sala do trono. Heero se aproxima, a agarra pelo braço com força e sujeita a entrar.

Após entrarem, ele tranca a porta atrás dele. Para então se virar e exigir uma explicação...

- O que estava fazendo?

- ... – Ela não respondeu. Limitou-se a continuar em sua pose de princesa.

- Eu perguntei o que você pensa que estava fazendo? – Ele estava muito nervoso. Seu tom de voz era ríspido, mas, ele tentava não gritar.

- Eu faço-lhe a mesma pergunta majestade! – Ela disse com altivez.

- Quem você pensa que é para me enfrentar, princesa?

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Até ontem era sua noiva... Hoje já não sei!

- Hoje, assim como ontem e durante as próximas duas semanas continuará sendo minha noiva. Daqui duas semanas, será minha esposa!

- Será?

Relena faz uma pergunta que desagrada imensamente a Heero. Ele a segura pelo braço e olha dentro dos olhos dela.

- Eu não estou perguntando. Estou afirmando!

- O que você estava fazendo àquele homem?

- Isso não é problema seu...

- E por que não? Afinal, não sou sua noiva?

- É sim... E em duas semanas estaremos casados. Por isso, deixe os problemas do reino comigo!

Ele a solta e vira de costas para ir embora quando ela continua.

- E qual foi o pecado que ele cometeu para ser tratado tão cruelmente?

- Isso não é problema seu!

- Eu me recuso a casar com um homem que não me conta as decisões dele!

A ultima frase dela o surpreendeu. Ele esperava tudo, menos que ela pusesse o noivado deles em jogo. Heero sentiu um medo incontrolável de perdê-la. Virou-se para ela e respondeu.

- Você... Você seria capaz de me largar por causa disso?

- Sim... Se não sou importante, nem para saber o motivo de tanta crueldade... Seria capaz!

- Tudo bem... Quer saber? Eu estou dando para ele, o mesmo tratamento que ele da para a própria esposa.

- Como? – Relena estava atônita.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Mas isso, era problema meu. Não seu... Eu pretendia te contar sim... Mas, não agora! Não era a hora. Mas, já que você queria saber... Esse é o motivo da minha crueldade. Está feliz?

- Eu... Não imaginava... – Ela ficou cabisbaixa.

Heero passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando espantar a irritação. Respirou fundo e se aproximou novamente dela. A abraçou e encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito...

- Nunca mais duvide de mim, meu amor... Eu nunca te machucaria... Minha princesa!

- Desculpa... Mas... Tive medo de...

- Confie em mim!

Relena o olhou surpresa. - "_Minha princesa... Confie em mim..."_ _Eram palavras do_ _Onne. Palavras que ele me falava direto_". - Pensou

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou ao ver o olhar dela.

- Você me lembra alguém...

Heero não disse nada. Seu olhar se fixou no dela e seu semblante se misturou com medo, conforto, surpresa, tristeza e alegria. Ela notou a hesitação dele.

- Eu... Te lembro alguém?

- Sim... Muito!

- Quem?

- O homem que amei...

- Não ama mais?

- Não sei...

Heero respirou fundo. E concluiu...

- Então... Esperarei até que saiba.

Dito isso, depositou um beijo nela e saiu. Relena ficou na sala. Confusa, sem entender o que havia passado. E o que ele havia querido dizer.

**...Continua...**

Quero reviews...

Cadê as minhas reviews?

Senão, acho que vou parar de publicar as fics... O que acham?


	8. Vésperas

Aqui está mais um capitulo... E a resposta as perguntas de vcs...

**8. Vésperas **

- _Então... Esperarei até que saiba._

As palavras de Heero, não saiam da mente de Relena. Já haviam se passado uma semana dês dessa ultima conversa entre eles. Heero esteve muito ocupado com os preparativos do casamento e com os afazeres diários do reino. Relena não conversou mais sobre o assunto com ele.

- Porque será que o Heero disse aquilo? O que ele quis dizer?

Ela estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama tentando digerir a frase do rei.

- Ele também nunca mais me procurou.

Heero toda vez que passava por ela, esboçava um sorriso e a beijava. Mas, nunca mais entrou no quarto dela, nem tão pouco pediu para dormir com ela. Isso a intrigava. Ela sentia medo dele não a amar mais...

- Faltam poucos dias para o casamento... Heero.

Ela se levanta sem vontade e vai tomar banho. Tinha que se arrumar para o jantar. Mas, não tinha vontade de descer, e tão pouco, comer.

Relena entra no banheiro, prepara a banheira e relaxa dentro dela. Sem parar de pensar nem mesmo um instante em Heero. Ela estava ainda tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não ouviu os passos firmes se aproximando da porta do banheiro.

Só notou que não estava sozinha, quando a porta se abriu. Quando viu quem era, se assustou e se encolheu com o intuito de se esconder.

- HEERO... O que faz aqui?

- Você me chamou?

- Não... Eu estou no banho. Saia!

- Mas eu ouvi você falar meu nome! – Ele falava com naturalidade. Calmo e irônico.

- Heero. Faça-me o favor de sair!

- Não quer que eu entre e lave suas costas princesa?

- NÃO!

Heero começou a rir incessantemente. E Relena começou a ficar nervosa. Ele saiu do banheiro antes que ela tacasse alguma coisa nele. Heero se dirigiu calmamente até a cama dela e se sentou relaxadamente, enquanto a esperava sair do banho.

-/-/-

Terminado seu banho, Relena se enrola na toalha e sai. Por não ter levado roupa para o banheiro, ela vai direto para o quarto e novamente leva um susto, ao encontrar Heero acomodado em sua cama.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estou te esperando princesa...

- Para que?

Heero se aproxima dela com um olhar sedutor. Chega bem perto e fala.

- Faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos, não é princesa?

- É... Sim...

- Sentiu minha falta? – Ele sussurrava bem perto do ouvido dela.

- Si... – Relena estremece com a proximidade dele. – Sim...

- Hum... Então, o que acha de não descermos para o jantar? E passarmos a noite aqui mesmo?

- He... Heero...

Ele toca suavemente o rosto dela, a puxando para um beijo intenso. Ela se deixa levar por seus próprios desejos. Abraça a Heero e da passagem para que ele aprofunde mais o beijo.

Ele a pega no colo e se dirige para a cama. Quando ele a deposita na cama, a porta do quarto se abre. Relena e Heero olham assustados para Noin e Zechs, que estavam mais espantados ainda.

Ao ver Zechs, Relena da um grito e se encolhe. Heero então joga uma coberta em cima dela, para cobri-la, afinal ela só estava de toalha. Ao mesmo tempo em que Zechs vira dando as costas para ela e cobrindo o rosto. Noin fica abismada com a cena.

- Vocês não sabem bater na porta? – Disse Heero exaltado.

- Desculpe Heero. – Disse Zechs. – É que Noin veio falar com a princesa, e como eu estava a sua procura, achei que pudesse estar aqui. Então...

- Desculpe majestade. Mas, não costumo pedir licença para entrar no quarto da Relena. – Disse Noin, baixando a cabeça, envergonhada.

Ao ver que não adiantava mais brigar, Heero da um beijo em Relena e se retira do local. Levando com ele a Zechs e deixando Noin com uma Relena aflita.

- Relena...

- Noin...

- O que estava acontecendo?

- É... Bem... – Ela estava envergonhada e não sabia o que dizer a amiga. – Desculpa...

- Relena... – Noin respira fundo para continuar. - Você acha certo? Vocês ainda não se casaram!

- Eu sei... – Relena abaixa a cabeça, triste, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ai... Eu não vou te dar um sermão, porque você já está muito crescidinha... Então... Você deve saber o que está fazendo... Certo?

- Si... Sim.

- Ótimo! Licença...

Noin estava prestes a sair quando Relena a chama.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Mas, ia acontecer!

- Eu amo, ele...

- Eu sei... – Noin da um sorriso para a amiga e sai do quarto.

-/-/-

Estava todos sentados a mesa, jantando. O silencio estava no local. Ninguém falava nada. Heero nem mesmo olhava para os demais. Relena estava ainda envergonhada. Noin e Zechs se entreolhavam tentando descobrir um meio de acabar com o clima gelado. E os rapazes e suas esposas, viam a cena com curiosidade. Queriam saber o que estava acontecendo.

Heero levantou-se, após terminar de comer, e saiu da sala. Relena o acompanhou com o olhar. Alias, todos acompanharam sua saída, incrédulos.

- O que o Heero tem? – Perguntou Duo. Mas, sem resposta voltou a perguntar. – Alguém pode me dizer o que o Heero tem? – Seu tom começou a ficar impaciente. - Mas que coisa... O que afinal de contas, o Heero tem?

- Não sabemos Duo, calma... – Disse Quatre numa tentativa frustrada de acalmar o amigo.

- Você, eu, o Trowa, o Wufey e nossas esposas podemos não saber. Mas, Zechs, Noin e a princesa sabem! – Ele encarou os três, que comiam de cabeça baixa. – Estou errado?

Relena respirou fundo. Limpou os lábios com o guardanapo de pano, pediu licença e saiu. Ainda de cabeça baixa. Noin a imitou. Zechs, que havia levantado numa forma de cavalheirismo, assim como todos os homens da mesa, para que elas pudessem sair, as observou com pesar.

- Duo... – Disse Zechs. – Esquece isso... O que aconteceu... É... – Ele respirou fundo, para logo continuar. – Foi um acidente... Depois explico.

Zechs saiu sob os olhares interrogativos dos demais. Todos se entreolharam sem entender nada. Por fim, decidiram que seria melhor terminarem de jantar.

-/-/-

Heero entrou na biblioteca e andava de um lado para o outro. Estava nervoso. Não conseguia se acalmar. Passava incessantemente os dedos pelo cabelo na esperança de espantar suas inseguranças, raivas, culpas, medos de sua cabeça. Mas eram tentativas vãs. Nada acalmava ele.

Deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre uma poltrona que havia ali e começou a pensar... A refletir em sua vida, seu passado e futuro... E principalmente, em...

- Relena... Como farei...

- Como fará o que?

Heero se sobressaltou. Olhou para o homem, cujas feições não enganavam sua idade avançada, com ira...

- O que faz aqui?

- Calma... Porque está tão nervoso? – O homem sorriu ironicamente para ele.

- Porque você acha? – Heero respirou fundo. – Eu não consegui de novo.

- Não conseguiu o que? – O homem estava agora, curioso.

- Não consegui tê-la.

- Se refere à princesa?

- Obvio. Acaso existe outra mulher que me interesse alem de Relena?

O homem riu. Realmente, durantes todos esses anos, mesmo Heero tendo se deitado com inúmeras mulheres, ele nunca tirou Relena da cabeça.

- E... Já pensou em... – Ele não pode terminar a frase. Heero lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

- Não se atreva. Nunca... Não se atreva a dizer nada!

- Mas talvez...

- Escuta bem uma coisa. – Disse Heero exaltado. – Eu fiz sua vontade... Agora faça a minha!

- Como queira... Majestade.

O homem viu Heero sair, batendo, com força, a porta atrás de si. Ele observou a cena e não pode conter o riso. Aquela era uma história que o fascinava.

-/-/-

Heero andava apressado pelos corredores do castelo. Chegou até a porta de seu quarto e virou para olhar a porta do quarto de sua amada. Hesitou. Não sabia se deixava seus medos e frustrações de lado e ia dormir, ou se tentava mais uma vez.

Tocou a maçaneta de sua porta ainda hesitante. Tinha medo. A tristeza que sentia no peito era insuportável. Olhou novamente para a porta do quarto dela. Sua fraqueza estava sendo revelada e isso era algo que não poderia permitir. Passou a mão pelo rosto tentando espantar seus sentimentos.

- Relena... – Sussurrou.

Ele não poderia ser atraiçoado por seus próprios medos... Seus sentimentos eram algo que ele havia banido de sua vida há muito tempo. Então ele não podia permitir que eles voltassem agora... Não agora que ele estava tão perto. Perto de conseguir o que sempre sonhou.

Caminhou inconscientemente até a porta do quarto dela. Tocou a maçaneta e parou. Respirou e começou a pesar os prós e contras. Tinha um desejo enorme de entrar e faze-la dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de cometer um enorme erro.

- O que faço? O que devo fazer para te ter?

Ele passava suavemente a mão pela porta. Tentando fazer seu coração e sua razão entrarem em comum acordo.

- _Se eu a fizer minha, meus medos desapareceram_._ Poderei ficar tranqüilo e ter a certeza de que nada nem ninguém, a tomará de mim_._ Mas... Se eu não fizer nada, estarei respeitando-a e jogando com a sorte._ – Pensou. – Relena...

Ele ainda estava submerso em seus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu. O olhar dela se encontrou com o dele. Relena estava perplexa ao vê-lo ali parado, em frente sua porta. O olhar dele pela primeira vez, era triste, apagado... Isso a surpreendeu.

- Heero? O que... O que faz aqui?

- Posso... Posso entrar princesa?

- Sim...

Ela deu passagem para que ele entrasse. Heero a abraçou com força. Sentindo o perfume dela. Ela retribuiu o abraço, tentando reconforta-lo. Não entendia o que estava ocorrendo, mas sabia que precisava mostrar o quanto o queria.

- Relena... – Dizia abraçado a ela.

- Diga.

- Você... Você me ama?

- Sim...

- Já esqueceu do Onne?

- Onne foi meu primeiro amor! Creio que nunca poderei esquecê-lo... Mas é diferente. Por quê?

- Você me ama mais do que ele?

- E... Eu não sei... Só sei que te amo!

Heero se afastou dela e a encarou penetrantemente nos olhos.

- Por que não sabe?

- Faz anos que não tenho nenhuma noticia dele. Não posso comparar!

- Entendo! – Heero olha triste para o chão. – Você se acha capaz de amar a mim?

- Eu? – Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Tocou o rosto dele com a mão e disse. – Eu te amo! Serei sua esposa e você será meu marido! É a você que irei amar! Para sempre...

- Obrigado... – Ele deu um beijo na mão dela e saiu correndo do quarto.

Relena o observou partir. Ele não havia entrado em seu quarto, ao contrario seguiu reto pelo corredor. Ela voltou pra dentro sem entender nada. Tocou a própria mão e começou a pensar na sua conversa com Heero. Então, subitamente deu-lhe um estalo e ela lembrou de um detalhe...

- Onne... Ele falou Onne? Mas... Eu nunca contei o nome do Onne para Heero!

Então Relena resolve sair correndo a procura dele.

-/-/-

Heero entra novamente na biblioteca. Nervoso com tudo o que estava ocorrendo. Esse dia estava sendo insuportável. Ele nunca havia ficado tão nervoso. Sentia um mau pressentimento, como se algo fosse ocorrer e ele não tivesse como evitar. As lagrimas de desespero escorriam pelo rosto.

Ele foi até uma mesa de mogno, que estava ali perto das inúmeras estantes de madeira, repletas de livros e abriu uma gaveta. Olhou para uma foto e a pegou. Uma voz rouca soou atrás dele...

- Conte a verdade a ela... Será melhor que continuar desesperado com medo dela descobrir! – Disse novamente o mesmo homem de cabelos e barba longos e brancos.

- Diga uma coisa duque... Como poderia fazer isso? Acaso no dia que me trouxe com você, imaginou que as coisas se passariam dessa forma?

-/-/-

Relena andava apressadamente pelos corredores do castelo. Perguntava a cada empregado pelo paradeiro do rei. Quando um último disse tê-lo visto entrando na biblioteca. Ela dirigiu-se para lá às pressas. Precisava tirar satisfação do fato dele saber o nome de Onne...

Chegando a porta da biblioteca, pode ver que esta estava entreaberta. Se aproximou com cautela ao ouvir os gritos dele que emanavam de dentro do local. Chegou bem perto da porta e seu rosto se transformou em assombro ao ouvir as palavras gritadas de Heero...

- ME FALA DUQUE J... COMO EU PODERIA DIZER A ELA QUE ONNE E O REI HEERO SÃO A MESMA PESSOA? QUE EU SOU O CARA QUE A ABANDONOU HÁ DOZE ANOS ATRAS?

**...Continua...**

Bom... Infelizmente acho que não houve muita surpresa... kkkkkkk

É duro ter leitoras inteligentes... ¬¬ kkkkkkkkkkk

Bom... Por favor, não esqueçam minhas reviews... Se não houve surpresa ao menos digam o que acharam da forma que tudo foi revelado...

Beijos! MANDEM REVIEW!! O


	9. Traição, enganos e confissões

**9. Traição, enganos e confissões**

- ME FALA DUQUE J... COMO EU PODERIA DIZER A ELA QUE ONNE E O REI HEERO SÃO A MESMA PESSOA? QUE EU SOU O CARA QUE A ABANDONOU HÁ DOZE ANOS ATRAS?

Relena ao ouvir os gritos de Heero, estremeceu. Dando um leve gemido de horror. Ao ouvir o barulho de um gemido baixo. Heero se assombra. Sua expressão muda e o medo se apavora dele. Aproximou-se temerosamente da porta, desejando que estivesse errado.

Arreganhou a porta de imediato. Seus olhos eram intensos, desesperados. Por um momento Heero perdeu a frieza dando espaço a tristeza. Seus medos se realizaram. Ela estava bem a sua frente.

Relena olhava pra Heero, com os olhos abertos e assombrados. As lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto ela tentava assimilar tudo o que acabará de escutar. O encarou de cima a baixo. Sem se mover. Estava desesperada. Tudo com que ela sempre sonhou foi com encontrar Onne, Mas, nunca imaginou que estava sendo enganada pelo próprio...

- Onne? É... Você... É você? – Sua voz saia entrecortada.

Heero baixou a cabeça. Sentiu-se derrotado. Como ele poderia explicar. Como poderia responder as inúmeras perguntas que agora se passavam pela cabeça dela. Ela continuou a encará-lo incrédula.

- Relena. Eu posso explicar!

Tentou toca-la, mas foi impedido bruscamente. Ela o olhou novamente, mas, seu olhar havia mudado. Agora era de desprezo e raiva. Rancor e magoa. Ela se afastou novamente quando ele fez mais uma tentativa de se aproximar.

- SE AFASTA DE MIM!

Gritou ela em protesto. Heero parou. Não sabia o que fazer nem dizer. Sabia que ela não o perdoaria tão facilmente. Relena olhou para dentro da biblioteca e pode vê-lo. O mesmo homem que há anos atrás lhe havia roubado o seu amor. O homem a quem ela durante anos culpou por suas tristezas e desgraças.

O duque J a encarou com ressentimento. Sabia muito bem o que estava se passando na cabeça dela, só por seu olhar. Era um olhar de ira e rebeldia. De autoridade e arrogância. De dor e aborrecimento. Ela respirou fundo. Deu mais um olhar de desgosto para Heero, se virou e foi embora. De cabeça erguida com as lagrimas enxugadas.

Heero a observou partir, sem reação. Por inúmeras vezes pensou em correr atrás dela. Mas sem saber o que dizer, preferiu deixa-la partir. Agora era sua vez. As lagrimas se apossaram de seus olhos, escorrendo por seu belo rosto.

- Heero... Posso ajudar de alguma forma? – Perguntou o duque, ainda aflito.

Heero limitou-se a dizer não com um movimento de cabeça. Nem mesmo voltou o olhar para o homem e saiu. Seus passos cansados, tristes o levavam cambaleante para seu quarto. Subiu sem animo as escadas. Ao chegar à frente de seus aposentos, olhou mais uma vez para a porta do quarto dela. Ainda hesitante, forçou-se a entrar em seu próprio quarto fechando ruidosamente a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se da cama, deixando-se cair pesadamente sobre ela...

- Re... Relena... – Dizia incessantemente, para logo gritar. – RELENA...

Já sem força e sem animo. Encolheu-se na cama com o intuito de dormir. Em vão. Só conseguia pensar no que falaria pra ela. Como explicaria seu egoísmo de não contar a verdade.

-/-/-

Relena estava sentada em sua cama, encostada na cabeceira, com as pernas encolhidas num agarre. O choro não cessava, ela já havia passado por vários estágios de seu humor. Mas, quando ouviu o grito de Heero, pronunciando seu nome, não pode deixar de estremecer.

- Heero... Onne... Afinal de contas quem é você? Por que me enganou?

Ela estava visivelmente sofrendo. Não sabia o que pensar. Tentou arrumar inúmeras desculpas que pudessem ter justificado a atitude dele, mas nada se encaixava. Passava a mão pelo rosto na tentativa de secar as lagrimas. Inutilmente.

- Como fui burra... Como fui burra! Eu senti. Eu vi a semelhança inexplicável entre eles, mas não quis acreditar... Claro... Onne era um rapaz que não tinha família, nem mesmo status. Mas Heero... É um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Nobre, rico... Um rei! Obvio... Como poderia pensar que Onne se tornaria um rei? Como sou burra!

Ela se culpava incessantemente do fato de não haver percebido a verdade desde o começo. Pensava no por que de tudo isso... Por que o duque teria escolhido Onne para se tornar rei. E principalmente, porque Onne não contou a verdade. Porque ele não a procurou antes. As milhares de perguntas eram incessantes em sua cabeça e isso a estava deixando cansada.

- Como? Como farei para olhar pra ele? Será que poderei perdoá-lo?

O cansaço a venceu. Relena se deixou cair pesadamente pro lado e o sono a venceu. Mas, apesar da fatiga, ela não pode dormir bem. Até mesmo em sonho a cena de hoje se passava em sua cabeça, trazendo cada vez mais perguntas.

-/-/-

Dia seguinte...

O sol entrava pela grande janela do quarto de Heero. Avisando-o que era um novo dia. Ele não havia pregado o olho durante toda a noite. Levantou-se sem animo e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho gelado, querendo assim aclarar as idéias. Olhou-se no espelho, os contornos roxeados em torno de seus olhos, dedavam sua falta de sono.

- O que direi...

Era a pergunta constante que ele se fazia. Pensava nela e o medo de perdê-la aumentava assustadoramente.

- Relena... Me perdoa... Já não tenho forças pra chorar... Tenho que decidir o que farei. O que direi... Como te provarei que tinha medo de te perder?

Ele ainda estava se trocando, perdido em seus pensamentos quando um alvoroço vindo do corredor chamou sua atenção. Sem ao menos terminar de fechar sua camisa Heero abre a porta e se sobressalta com o que vê...

Relena estava com uma pequena mala em suas mãos tentando passar e Noin, Zechs, Trowa, Duo, Quatre e Wufey, tentavam a todo custo impedi-la de partir.

- Saiam da minha frente! – Relena falava com arrogância. Estava visivelmente alterada.

Heero estava incrédulo com a cena que estava assistindo. Ao perceberem a presença dele, todos os rapazes retomam sua devida postura. Noin faz uma pequena reverencia e Relena o encara com arrogância e desprezo. Heero vendo a atitude dela respira fundo...

- _Se você quer fazer as coisas da forma mais difícil... Por mim tudo bem_! _Relena... _– Heero pensa. Aproximasse de Relena com calma e nobreza.

Ela o olha com curiosidade. _O que ele fará?_ – Era a pergunta que se passava na cabeça dela. Antes de perceber o fato da camisa dele estar aberta. Relena cora fortemente com a cena e ele percebe. Alias, todos percebem...

- Princesa... – Heero ergue mais a cabeça antes de continuar. – Isto deve estar pesado. – Fala e olha para a mala na mão dela. – Permita-me ajuda-la!

Ela o olha com surpresa. Ele levanta devagar a mão até roçar na dela para depois segurar a mala. Ela estremece e se assusta com a atitude dele, soltando bruscamente a bagagem, que firmemente ele manteve.

- O que você quer? – Pergunta ela ainda com o coração disparado.

- Hum... Ajuda-la...

- Me ajudar? Você tem coragem...

- Te sinalo que ainda somos noivos. E depois de amanhã nos casaremos!

- Você realmente acha que me casarei com você?

Heero vira-se para seus amigos, entregando à Duo a mala dela. E dizendo:

- Vocês sabem o que fazer! – Todos assentiram com a cabeça e se retiraram. Noin foi levada por Zechs.

Relena olha a cena sem entender nada. Heero a olha fixamente, os olhos cansados da falta de sono, mas de igual modo intensos. Aqueles olhos penetrantes que a faziam perder a razão. Ela fraqueja mediante o olhar dele e ainda hipnotizada nem percebe que ele havia encurtado a distancia entre eles.

- Tenho certeza princesa!

- Heero? Como...

Ele a puxa pelo braço e a leva para seu quarto. Trancando a porta atrás de si. Ela olha para ele assustada... Tenta protestar, mas, ele a interrompe colocando seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu custei tanto para te ter ao meu lado... Esperei tanto tempo... – Ele se inclina e respira o perfume dela. Aquele perfume que o enlouquece. – Não tenho nenhuma intenção de te deixar partir!

- Você não tem o direito de obrigar... – A voz dela era cautelosa e relutante.

- Tem razão. Não tenho o direito de te obrigar... Mas quem te falou que estou a fim de fazer o que é direito?

- Heero?

Ele se aproxima mais e a beija, com fervor e desejo. Um desejo contido, um desejo verdadeiro e agora livre. Esse amor que ele sempre reprimiu com o intuito de guardar a verdade só pra si próprio. Agora podia ser solto. Dizer o que sempre desejou e esperou.

Ela lutou no começo querendo se livrar do agarre dele, mas, sem sucesso, só pode ceder aos encantos dele. Heero a levantou do chão, enquanto Relena enlaçava o pescoço dele com os braços. Caminhou até a cama, sem deixar os lábios dela nem mesmo um segundo.

A depositou delicadamente sobre sua cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Relena estava ofegante. As lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto angelical. Ele passou suavemente a mão sobre o rosto dela, num toque doce, enxugando as lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

- Relena... Sei que agi mal. Que minhas atitudes não foram corretas e que não mereço seu perdão... Te enganei... Fingi... Mas a verdade... A verdade é que te amo! Sempre amei e não posso mudar meus sentimentos!

- Por quê? Por que mentiu?

- Medo...

- De que?

- De te perder! E parece que agora sim corro o risco de te perder...

Ela vira o rosto para o lado, tentando assimilar cada palavra que ele falava. Ele se aproxima e encosta os lábios no pescoço dela. Beija e respira fundo tentando gravar na memória aquele cheiro. Ela estremece com o contato físico e gemi.

- Por... Por que... Por que pensou que eu te deixaria?

- Eu não era ninguém... Se eu tivesse continuado a ser o Onne eu nunca estaria apto o bastante para casar com você...

- Eu sempre te amei... – Ela volta a olhar pra ele e segura o rosto de Heero entre as duas mãos. – Eu nunca me importei com isso...

- Você não... Mas as pessoas sim... – Ele a olhava profundamente.

- E o que importa? – Ela mantém os olhos fixos no dele. – A minha vontade ou a opinião das pessoas?

- Eu poder ficar com você!

- Heero...

- Se eu não tivesse feito isso... Se não tivesse mudado de Onne para Heero... Não poderia me casar com você!

- Mas...

Ela foi novamente calada por ele. Heero a beijos delicadamente, para depois deitar a cabeça no colo dela e fechar os olhos, relaxando com as batidas do coração de sua amada.

- Heero...

- Shhh... Deixa eu ficar assim com você. Eu preciso sentir que estou em seus braços...

Após dizer isso, Heero é vencido pelo cansaço. Finalmente pode relaxar. Entrou em um sono profundo tendo seus cabelos acariciados por ela. Relena não se moveu para não acorda-lo. Aproveitou para pensar em tudo que havia escutado. Apesar da raiva não podia negar que o amava.

-/-/-

Dia seguinte...

Os primeiros raios solares entram pelo quarto acordando a um rei adormecido. Heero abre o olho relutante. Havia dormido quanto tempo? A ultima coisa da qual se lembrava era de ter dormido abraçado com a Relena.

- Relena...

Ainda mareado pelo tanto que dormiu, ele se levanta lentamente e vai para o banheiro.

- Nossa... Parece que estou dopado...

Após um bom banho, ele se arruma e sai à procura de Relena...

-/-/-

Café da Manhã

Heero entra na sala de estar e encontra todos na mesa a sua espera. Ou quase todos. Ele olha diretamente ao lugar antes ocupado por Relena, que agora se encontrava vazio. Seu coração dispara.

- Onde está Relena?

- Achamos que estivesse com você Heero... – Disse Quatre, ainda na duvida.

- Não... Não está... – Nisso ele olha para Noin. – Senhorita Noin... Onde está a princesa?

- É... Relena... Ela... – Noin realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Senhorita Noin. Repito. – Agora não era Heero, mas sim o Rei Heero Yui que estava falando. – Onde está à princesa Relena Peacecraft?

- Ela... – Noin respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça, manteve a postura ao encarar Heero e disse. – Ela pediu para dizer que precisava pensar. E que logo entraria em contato contigo... Onne!

Heero entendendo o recado assentiu com a cabeça para Noin e se retirou sem nada a dizer. Os demais olharam para a moça ainda assombrados com a atitude dela. Principalmente Zechs Marquise.

- Desculpem... Eu só transmiti o recado! – Disse Noin cabisbaixa.

- E por que não nos disse que sabia onde ela estava quando perguntamos?

- Eu só podia responder a pergunta do Heero. Desculpa Zechs...

Noin sem saber o que fazer, ainda envergonhada com tudo pede licença e se retira. Zechs a segue com um olhar, pensando no que ouviu. Logo resolve segui-la.

- É... Parece que logo teremos outro casamento além do Heero... Não concordam?

Disse Duo, animado. Todos os demais sorriram com satisfação ao comentário. Até que Cléo resolve falar...

- Isso será ótimo. Mas no momento temos que nos preocupar com o casamento do Heero que está marcado pra amanhã e a princesa está desaparecida.

O comentário de Cléo deixou todos pensativos. O que será que irá ocorrer?

-/-/-

- Espera Noin... Espera... – Zechs falava em tom alto, enquanto corria atrás dela pelo jardim do castelo.

- Me deixa em paz... – Dizia Noin enquanto apertava o passo tentando não ser alcançada.

Mas, como já era de se esperar, Zechs a alcançou com facilidade. Afinal era um dos mais rápidos soldados do reino. A segurou firmemente pelo braço a fazendo virar-se para ele.

- Quer parar de fugir de mim! O que te deu?

- Me solta Zechs, você está me machucando! – Dizia Noin com os olhos umedecidos de lagrimas.

- Por que está fugindo de mim? Por que você não disse que sabia o paradeiro da princesa antes?

- ... – As lagrimas escorriam pelos olhos da jovem que tentava a todo custo, manter a calma.

- Fala comigo! – Zechs já estava ficando desesperado. – A caso tem mais alguma coisa que você não contou para o rei?

- Não. Tudo o que sabia acabei de dizer... Me solta!

Zechs soltou o braço de Noin sem tirar os olhos dela nem um só minuto. Respirou fundo enquanto a encarava. Noin esfregava o braço que ele segurava enquanto tentava parar de chorar. Zechs não agüentando mais perguntou.

- Por que não foi embora com ela? Por que ficou?

- Eu...

- Me responde? Ela não quis que você fosse?

- Não é isso... Eu me propus a ficar e dar o recado...

- Por quê?

- Não queria partir... – Ela falava cabisbaixa.

- Por que não? – Zechs estava compenetrado na conversa e seu coração disparado.

- Por que... Porque não queria ficar longe de você! – Nesse momento ela o encara.

Zechs se espanta com o que ouve. Seu coração começa a palpitar fortemente e ele perde toda a razão e noção. Já não consegue ter controle de seus próprios sentimentos. Leva sua mão até a cintura dela e a puxa para um beijo fervoroso. Há muito tempo estavam almejando por esse momento, mas até então, ninguém havia tido coragem o suficiente.

**...Continua...**

Amores... Minhas reviews por favor... Eu preciso delas pra poder me inspirar!!

E a proposito, desculpem minha demora!!

Beijões!! Amo todas minha queridas leitoras!!


	10. A verdade

**10. A verdade**

A noite estava fria. As pessoas do reino foram se deitar bem cedo. Primeiro porque o dia seguinte seria um dia muito especial para todos. Seria o dia do casamento de seu rei. Depois porque a noite estava tão fria que era impossível continuar na rua.

Heero caminhava sem pressa pelos corredores do castelo. Todos já haviam ido se deitar. Ao menos era o que ele pensava, antes de passar pela entrada da sala, onde pode avistar Zechs e Noin que não se desgrudavam um só minuto. Eles se beijavam e trocavam juras de amor, enquanto conversavam sobre um futuro juntos.

Heero viu a cena e apesar de sua tristeza e angustia por não ter noticias de Relena, não pode deixar de sorrir. Zechs sempre havia sido um grande amigo e um companheiro de batalhas extremamente fiel. Ele merecia ser feliz, encontrar alguém que o desse valor. E Noin era uma excelente escolha. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito gentil, não só com o rei Heero Yui, mas também com o jovem sem família Onne, a quem ela havia conhecido quando ainda eram crianças.

Ele se lembra com nostalgia as inúmeras vezes que Noin ia visitar a Relena e diferentemente das outras crianças ela sempre o convidava a participar com elas dos jogos e brincadeiras. Ela não havia mudado nada. Sempre gentil, determinada e guerreira. Era essa a Noin que ele conheceu e ainda conhece. Sempre fiel a Relena como uma verdadeira irmã, apesar de não terem ligação de sangue.

Com um silencioso consentimento ao amor do casal, Heero fechou a porta da sala para assim, poder dar uma maior privacidade a eles. Os dois estavam tão compenetrados um ao outro que não notaram a porta se fechar.

Heero continuou seu caminho. Fazendo a ronda pelo castelo, vendo se tudo estava em ordem. Ritual que ele fazia sempre que se sentia sozinho. E o fato de estar longe de Relena não estava ajudando. A cada passo que dava, se perguntava onde ela poderia estar. O que poderia estar fazendo. Com quem estaria.

- _Será que ela esta sendo bem protegida_? – Pensou.

Uma das frases que nunca saia da cabeça dele. Caminhou até o quarto dela. Encostou a mão direita na maçaneta e a cabeça na madeira da porta. Pensando, implorando para que no momento em que ele abrisse a porta, tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo e ela estivesse ali, sorrindo para ele.

Esse sorriso que só ela tinha. Puro, inocente. O sorriso que ele jurou proteger. O qual era capaz de derreter o coração de pedra que ele tinha. O sorriso que trazia calor para vida dele. Num momento brusco de coragem, abriu a porta com velocidade.

Mas os olhos que antes estavam esperançosos, perderam novamente seu brilho, voltando a ser tristes. Caminhou até a cama dela. Essa cama que todas as noites dava descanso para sua amada. Tocou os lençóis, depois o travesseiro e o puxou para sentir o cheiro. Sim. O cheiro dela ainda estava ali.

Heero abraçou aquele travesseiro com o máximo de força que havia lhe restado. Mas não adiantou nada. O fato de sentir o cheiro dela só piorou a situação. Deixou o travesseiro escorregar e cair novamente sobre a cama. Olhou para o guarda roupa caminhou rápido até ele e o abriu. Nada. Foi o que encontrou. Nada. Ela havia levado tudo. Não tinha deixado nada pra ele poder sentir o cheiro dela, para poder lembrar. De como por pouco se tornou seu marido.

- _Onde você está_? _Pra onde você foi_? – Novamente não pode evitar pensar nisso.

Caminhou para o banheiro, entrou a procura de algo que talvez ela pudesse ter esquecido pra trás. Mas, nada encontrou. Somente a solidão e a dor da perda. Olhou tristonho para cada canto daquele lugar, para logo sair. Olhou para o quarto. Vazio. Solitário. Como era antes dela chegar. E pior agora que ela partiu.

- _Você vai voltar pra mim_? – Se perguntou em pensamento.

Mas, ninguém respondeu a sua pergunta. Ninguém poderia respondê-la. A não ser Relena. Mas, ela não quis conversar com ele. Ou será que foi ele que não quis escutar o que ela queria dizer? Era uma das perguntas que mais o torturava e que ele tentava evitar.

Caminhou novamente até a cama e se deixou cair pesadamente sobre ela. O cheiro de Relena permanecia forte no tecido dos lençóis da cama. Era como se ela ainda estivesse ali com ele. Fechou os olhos para melhor visualizar o rosto de sua amada, na esperança de que estivesse tendo um pesadelo. E quando acordasse desse pesadelo ela viria até ele e o beijaria. Diria que nunca o deixaria e que nunca sairia de seu lado.

Mas, foi tirado de seus sonhos com o gelar da suave brisa que entrava pela janela. Levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até ela. Colocou o rosto pra fora e o vento gelado o atingiu sem piedade. Parecia que até mesmo o clima queria castigá-lo. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a janela e sobre as mãos fechadas o queixo.

- Durante todos esses anos... O que mais desejei e almejei era estar com você! Sem me preocupar em como faria isso. O que deveria ser dito ou feito pra isso. E consegui. Te tive em minha mãos. Mas agora te perdi. – Ele falava sozinho. Seu desejo era que o vento daquela noite fria pudesse levar suas palavra e angustia até sua querida Relena. Olhou para suas mãos e continuou. – Você esteve aqui. Pude te segurar com minhas próprias mãos. Mas por egoísmo de minha parte... Te perdi. Você escorregou pelos meus dedos e não consegui impedir sua partida. Como dói amar. Onne sabia disso. E Heero... Heero sente isso!

Ele levantou o olhar aos céus e pode contemplar a lua. Linda, cheia e brilhante. Ela estava mais linda nessa noite que no começo da semana. A olhou com desdém.

- A caso, você vem zombar da minha dor? – Perguntou olhando para a lua.

Olhou novamente para o quarto. Observou cada canto dele e com ganas de chorar. Coisa que nunca havia sentido antes. Mas, sem derrubar uma lagrima sequer, encarou novamente a lua e perguntou.

- Ela voltará? Relena voltará pra mim? Diga-me! Pare de zombar de mim e responda... RELENA VOLTARÁ PRA MIM? – Gritou.

Mas como de se esperar não obteve resposta. Mas algo mudou. Sentiu um calor, uma calma se apossar de seu peito. Não sabia o que era, nem o que poderia significar. Mas, se sentiu acolhido por isso. Olhou para o lado e viu uma poltrona. A puxou e se sentou nela. Encostou a cabeça pra traz no encosto da poltrona e ficou contemplando a lua.

- Relena!

-/-/-

- _Relena_!

A jovem que estava o tempo todo na janela contemplando a linda lua que estava iluminando aquele majestoso céu estrelado, virasse subitamente ao ouvir seu nome, sendo pronunciado por uma voz muito conhecida e apreciada por ela. Olha com assombro a todos os cantos do quarto, a procura do dono da voz. Mas era impossível. Ele não estava ali.

- Heero...

Voltou a olhar para a lua com um olhar triste em sua feição angelical. Soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Desejou saber noticias dele. Mas impossível. Nem em baixo do mesmo teto estavam.

- Será que você também está olhando para lua essa noite?

Era a pergunta que se fazia. Acomodou melhor a manta que a envolvia tentando se proteger do frio. Em sua mente, não podia deixar de se perguntar se ele estava bem agasalhado. Se havia se alimentado direito...

- _Será que andou matando alguém hoje?_ – Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar nisso.

Em sua mente se passavam as lembranças de cada momento que passou com Onne. Quando criança, as inúmeras vezes que ele a ajudou, curou seus machucados as vezes que caiu. Passou os dedos nos lábios ao se lembrar do seu primeiro beijo.

- Foi lindo e especial...

Lembrou também dos momentos vividos com Heero. Os beijos ardentes, os arrepios que sentiu quando foi tocada por ele e a forma com a qual sempre se sentia perdida dentro do olhar dele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, protegida. Cuidada, acolhida. Com Onne se sentia segura, mas, Heero... Apesar de serem a mesma pessoa, eles tem tanta coisa diferente.

Lembrou da vez que encontrou Heero calmamente, bebendo uma taça de vinho tinto enquanto espancavam a chicotadas aquele homem. Sorrio ao se lembrar e suas reações. Ela ficou tão nervosa, que chegou a ficar cega e não quis ouvir nada. Ele ao mesmo tempo se espantou com a presença dela ali.

Ela saiu correndo e ele a seguiu. – Teve que usar de autoridade pra me parar! – Ela sorriu mais ainda com o próprio comentário. Heero a forçou a entrar na sala do trono e como a pose de um verdadeiro e inigualável rei, exigiu uma explicação e a repreendeu.

- Um rei... É isso que ele é... Um verdadeiro Rei!

Então foi ai que a semelhança de Onne e Heero começou a ficar cada vez mais forte para ela.

**Flash Back**

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou ao ver o olhar dela.

- Você me lembra alguém...

- Eu... Te lembro alguém?

- Sim... Muito!

- Quem?

- O homem que amei...

- Não ama mais?

- Não sei...

- Então... Esperarei até que saiba.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Você sabia... Era você o tempo todo... Por quê? Porque não me disse a verdade?

-Ele tinha medo de te perder.

Relena se virou bruscamente a procura do dono daquela voz. Ao encontrá-lo franziu a testa com ira e desprezo. Era ele. O culpado de toda aquela situação, o homem q havia separado os dois quando ainda eram crianças.

- Você... – Disse Relena tentando controlar o ódio.

- A senhorita se tornou uma mulher lindíssima princesa. Dá gosto vê-la. – Disse duque J com um sorriso em seus lábios, tentando acalmar a situação.

- Não preciso de seus elogios. Somente de suas explicações! Por quê? Porque escolheu ao Onne? Porque ele? O que você viu nele?

- Eu vi um rei! – Nesse momento os olhos do duque brilharam tão intensamente quanto à lua.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ela intrigada.

- Exatamente... Um rei!

Relena olhou-o desconfiada, mas decidiu se sentar e esperar que o duque terminasse de narrar sua história. Vendo ele que Relena não apresentaria nenhuma objeção em ouvir a sua versão, sorriu. Aproximou-se de uma poltrona que estava situada ao lado da cama, onde ela estava sentada, e se acomodou pra começar sua explicação.

- Bem... Na realidade Heero nunca foi Onne.

- Como assim?

- Ele sempre se chamou Heero Yui. O herdeiro do trono. O ultimo descendente dos Yui! A quem por anos eu procurei.

- Esta me dizendo que Onne sempre foi um príncipe?

- Exatamente! O problema é que há muitos anos a família real e seu único herdeiro ao trono, Heero Yui, foram em uma viajem e a carruagem foi atacada. – Duque abaixou a cabeça com tristeza no olhar. – Os pais de Heero foram brutalmente assassinados. Mas ele conseguiu escapar. – Nesse instante ele volta a olhar pra Relena e seu olhar se torna de orgulho.

- A... Assassinados? – Ela estava intrigada, surpreendida e horrorizada com aquela revelação.

- Sim... O rei era um homem honrado, nobre, destemido. A rainha uma mulher belíssima, gentil, justa, com um olhar único de pura classe. Heero saiu uma mistura surpreendentemente perfeita dos pais.

- Acho que até consigo imaginar...

- Assim q soube da noticia do assassinato, saí pessoalmente à procura de Heero. Mas nada encontrei. Foram quatro anos a procura dele... Até que...

- Até que você passou pelo reino de meu pai... Certo?

- Exato. – Ele sorriu ao se lembrar. – Quando olhei para o jovem a minha frente, aquele q todos chamavam de Onne, me surpreendi. O reconheci de imediato! Queria poder abraçá-lo... Mas pude perceber que ele havia perdido a memória. Pois não tinha me reconhecido e tão pouco tentou voltar pra casa.

- Por que não nos contou a verdade? –Relena ergueu a sobrancelha com curiosidade.

- Pensei em dizer... Mas pude ver que meu estimado príncipe havia se apaixonado! E se eu abrisse o jogo às claras ele não aceitaria simplesmente voltar comigo e deixa-la pra trás.

- Então?

- Então eu lhe fiz uma proposta irrecusável!

- Qual? – Ela estava perplexa com toda aquela revelação.

- Eu prometi fazer dele um verdadeiro rei. Digno de se casar com você!

Relena abriu os olhos surpreendida com tudo o que tinha acabado de escutar.

- Quer dizer que foi por mim? O tempo todo foi por mim? – As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto angelical dela.

- Sim... Você é o motivo pelo qual Heero voltou a ser um rei!

- Mas... Por quê? Porque ele não me procurou? Porque não me contou a verdade?

- Ele pensou em te procurar quando ficou sabendo da morte de seu pai. Ele até mesmo compareceu ao enterro, mas ficou escondido. Te observou sem ser visto! Até o dia que ficou sabendo da noticia que você procurava um marido...

- Sim...

- Ele decidiu que essa era a hora exata. Ele tinha medo de que se você descobrisse a verdade nunca o perdoasse. Por isso, resolveu se apresentar como rei e não revelar no momento quem ele era.

- Entendi...

- Mas ele te contaria toda a verdade após o casamento. Assim ele teria certeza que você não o deixaria! Em outras palavras... Ele teve medo de te perder!

- Heero... – Relena sussurrou o nome dele enquanto as lagrimas escorriam.

O duque se levantou e começou a caminhar até a porta. Abriu e antes de sair voltou-se para Relena e falou.

- E agora princesa? O futuro, a decisão, o amor... Está tudo em suas mãos! Você pode partir, casar com outro rei e viver uma vida estável. Ou pode correr para os braços do homem que tudo o que fez na vida foi pensar em você! Então me fala... O que você irá escolher?

Relena olhou para o duque com assombro. Este a sorriu, deu as costas e partiu. Deixando-a perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e duvidas.

**... Continua...**

Olha eu aqui de novo...

Sei q tenho demorado mas a falta de tempo não ta facil...

Me desculpem...

Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e por favor, não esqueçam minhas reviews!

Para me darem inspiração!

Beijos e até breve...


	11. O jardim

É pessoal, ano novo vida nova... E mais uma fic que chega ao fim...

Agradeço imensamente o carinho e a atenção de todos meus queridos leitores... E pela paciencia de vcs comigo!!^^

Beijos a todos... Uma excelente leitura...

---

**11. O jardim**

Dia seguinte... O dia do casamento...

Heero se encontrava sentado na biblioteca pensando. Ele estava vestido com a roupa do casamento, torcendo pra que ela volta-se.

- Relena. Onde está você? Será que você nunca vai voltar? Não vai me perdoar?

Ele estava tão compenetrado, olhando pra chama da lareira e pensando nela que não percebeu a chegada de alguém.

- Está esperando por ela?

Ele levantou rapidamente da poltrona, desembainhando a espada com o reflexo, mas se acalmou ao ver quem era.

- Duque J? Não o vi entrar.

- Percebi...

- Você passou a noite fora?

- Sim... Como sabe?

- Fui procurá-lo ontem. Mas não o encontrei!

- Desculpe my lord! Não foi minha intenção! – Disse fazendo uma reverencia.

- Tudo bem... – Heero voltou a olhar a chama.

- Então... Pensando nela?

- Tem algo melhor pra fazer?

- Sim. Pensar no que dirá ao povo!

- Como? – Heero, agora, voltou sua atenção ao duque.

- Já esta na hora. O salão esta cheio, todos os convidados estão presente. E... Ela não voltou!

Heero perdeu momentaneamente sua frieza, dando lugar para tristeza. Assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou cabisbaixo até a porta. Quando chegou nela, respirou fundo, recompôs sua peculiar frieza e saiu com sua maior elegância. Mas, chorando por dentro. Duque J observou a saída de Heero, com um sorriso malandro nos lábios.

Heero chegou ao salão onde ocorreria a cerimônia, abriu a porta e parou. Olhou o rosto de cada convidado. Ao verem o rei, todos se levantaram.

O salão estava perfeito. Lindamente decorado com rosas vermelhas e brancas. O tapete vermelho vinho marcava o caminho até o altar. Onde o bispo esperava pra ministrar a cerimônia. Os padrinhos eram seus fieis amigos e as madrinhas suas esposas e Noin, que formava o par com Zechs.

Ele observou a beleza do local, a perfeição com a qual tudo tinha sido perfeitamente decorado e organizado. Porém tudo era frio. Não havia calor. Ela não estava ali. E também não iria chegar.

Heero baixou a vista, tentando encontrar forças pra continuar. Voltou a erguer a cabeça puxando todo o ar possível, sentido que ia acabar e tentando com sua atitude não sufocar.

Começou a caminhar pelo lindo tapete. Seus passos eram lentos, porem firmes. Seu andar elegante chamava a atenção de jovens donzelas que uma vida inteira sonharam em se tornar a esposa dele. A cada passo, um pensamento...

- _O que direi? Que desculpa plausível darei ao meu povo? Como explicarei que o tão esperado casamento não ocorrerá. Relena... Por que você não aparece agora e acaba com minha angustia?_

Ele caminhava olhando rosto por rosto, observava o olhar de esperança no povo. As crianças lhe chamavam a atenção. Era como se o tempo tivesse sido congelado, e não houvesse mais som.

- _Nunca imaginei que esse corredor fosse tão longo... Parece uma eternidade... Espero que essa eternidade faça com que ela volte._

Foi despertado de seu transe momentâneo quando sentiu sua bota se chocar com o primeiro degrau para o altar. O som que aquele choque causou foi imperceptível para todos que estavam ali. Porem ensurdecedor para ele.

Heero parou. Olhou para o chão. Olhou para os lados. E subiu. Ele se sentia perdido. Era como se não soubesse o que dizer, nem o que falar. Nem mesmo conseguia digerir como havia chego até ali.

Virou-se para os convidados. – _Vejo seus lábios mexerem. Estão falando... Estão todos conversando. Mas eu não ouço nada! É como se tivessem tirado o som. Ou como se eu fosse surdo!_ – Ele não conseguia falar nada. Pois não escutava nada.

Heero ficou um tempo ali. Olhando incrédulo para as pessoas, sem saber o que falar o que fazer. Sentia como se o mundo fosse acabar. Como se o chão fosse se abrir a qualquer momento e o engolir. Nada mais fazia sentido. Estava sozinho. Novamente sozinho.

- Heero... Heero... – A voz de seu amigo Zechs estava longe. Apesar dele se encontrar a um metro de distancia dele. – Heero... Ta me ouvindo? Heero?

- _Eu o olhei. Sabia que ele estava falando comigo! Podia ouvir o murmurar dele. A voz era baixa e longe. Mas ele estava a meu lado. Sua boca mexia. Ele, meu fiel amigo falava comigo. Assim como todos os demais... Amigos, guerreiros, irmãos... E padrinhos. De um casamento inexistente. _

- Ele parece estar em choque. – Disse Quatre, assim como os demais tentando entender o que se passava com Heero.

- É... Parece que sim. O que faremos? – Disse Duo, preocupado.

- Alguém tem que desperta-lo desse transe! – Completou Wufey.

- Alguém sabe como fazer isso? – Perguntou Zechs.

- Eu sei! – Finalizou Trowa.

Trowa se aproximou de Heero e o chamou três vezes: - Heero... Heero... Heero... Vc pode me ouvir? – Ele olhou pro amigo e piscou os olhos, em sinal de que conseguia escuta-lo. – Fale alguma coisa! – Heero abriu a boca, mas sua voz não saiu. Olhou pro amigo e seus olhos diziam tudo.

Nessa hora, Trowa virou para o bispo e pediu que ele começasse uma oração. O homem atendeu ao pedido e todos os convidados fecharam os olhos. Quando Trowa olhou ao redor pra se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando, voltou-se pra Heero com um tapa na cara dele com uma força moderada.

A atitude assustou os rapazes, as garotas e ao bispo, que parou até de falar. Heero levou a mão no rosto e olhou frio pro amigo. – Agora Heero Yui, consegue me ouvir? – Trowa o olhava com frieza. Sabia que estava fazendo o melhor.

- Perfeitamente. – Heero respondeu. E todos ficaram aliviados.

Trowa assentiu pro amigo, fez uma reverencia e voltou para seu lugar. Heero respirou fundo. Sentiu que estava de volta a realidade. Esperou o bispo terminar a oração e quando todos abriram os olhos foi a vez dele falar.

- Meu povo. Agradeço imensamente a vinda de todos aqui nesse dia... Tão... Especial... Porem, devido a últimos acontecimentos... Tristes e indesejáveis... Hoje, não haverá casamento!

Heero tentava escolher as palavras certas. Não queria assustar o povo, nem que pensassem algo errado. Mas enquanto falava, notou algo. Todos, definitivamente todos tinham um envelope nas mãos.

- Bem... O fato é que a princesa e eu... É... Como direi. Cancelamos o casamento de hoje por causa...

Enquanto ele procurava uma desculpa plausível pra explicar a ausência da noiva, porque contar a verdade estava fora de cogitação. Ele ainda pretendia a fazer mudar de idéia. Heero notou que o duque J apareceu na entrada do salão. Encarou-o e saiu.

Ele estava confuso. - _O que afinal está acontecendo aqui? _– Ele olhou ao redor, encarou seus amigos e notou todos eles calmos demais. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Como se tudo estivesse dando certo... Ou como se ele estivesse em um sonho. Prestes a acordar.

- Como eu dizia... Por causa de um imprevisto... A princesa teve que viajar... Então...

Heero estava se sentindo incomodado. Algo não estava certo. Olhou novamente pra seus amigos e ficou maluco ao ver que eles sorriram pra ele. Heero se surpreendeu com aquilo. Olhou novamente pro povo e notou que os convidados começavam a se levantar e sair. Deixando ele sozinho.

- MAS O QUE AFINAL ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Heero não conseguiu mais se conter e gritou em busca de uma resposta. Esta que não veio. Ninguém disse nada. Somente saíram. Seus amigos estavam olhando pra ele e em seus rostos não se identificava nada.

- Vocês vão ficar quietos? Não vão dizer nada? O que esta acontecendo afinal de contas? – Ninguém falava nada. Então Heero passou de um em um perguntando. – Duo? – Sem resposta, mudou. - Cleo? – Nada. – Quatre? – Nada. – Hadja? – Nada. – Trowa? – Nada também. – Teyuki? – Nada. – Wufey? – Nada. – Kimberly? – Nada de novo. – Zechs? Noin? Será que ninguém vai me responder?

Os casais se entreolharam. Ninguém disse nada, de repente o bispo sai. Só ficou Heero e os amigos no salão. Ele os olhou incrédulo. Quando os amigos pediram licença e também se retiraram.

Heero ficou um tempo olhando toda aquela situação. Quando notou que estava totalmente sozinho no salão. Então resolveu ir atrás de todos. Procurou como um louco pelo castelo, mas nada encontrou. Até que começou a ouvir uma linda musica vinda do jardim. Não era qualquer musica. Mas era a musica que Relena mais gostava.

- Essa musica... Só podem estar brincando comigo. É a musica com a qual ela deveria entrar no casamento.

Ele desceu furioso as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. Chegou à porta que dava acesso ao jardim e saiu. Ao chegar nele ficou sem palavras. O jardim estava maravilhosamente decorado, com bancos brancos, Um caminho de pétalas de rosas cor-de-rosa que ia até o bispo e atrás dele estava um arco decorado por rosas e orquídeas roxas. Havia um pilar ao lado de cada fileira de cadeiras com vasos dourados cheios de orquídeas das mais variadas cores.

Estavam todos ali. Todos os convidados, a orquestra, o bispo e os padrinhos. A beleza da decoração superava milhões de vezes a de dentro do castelo. Estavam presentes também todos os empregados. Heero ainda perplexo com a situação e sem entender nada, caminha apressadamente até a outra ponta do caminho de pétalas. Ao chegar ao outro lado olha pros amigos buscando uma resposta.

Nesse momento a orquestra começa. Ele pára. Ouve o barulho das pessoas levantando e comentando. Ainda com medo de se virar pra ver quem tinha chego. Olhou o rosto de seus amigos e viu o sorriso resplandecer no rosto deles. Notou que o duque se aproximou do bispo e em suas mãos estava uma almofada e em cima dela as alianças. Do outro lado chegou uma moça muito bonita de cabelos longos e lisos castanhos e olhos castanhos também. Usava um vestido de festa muito lindo vermelho. E sorria triunfante.

- Lady Une? – Heero estava incrédulo.

- É um prazer revê-lo majestade. Eu não perderia esse dia por nada no mundo! – Disse ela sorridente.

Nesse momento Heero chegou à conclusão de que tinha que olhar pra trás. Pra ver se estava tendo alucinações ou não. Ainda apreensivo, engoliu seco e virou devagar pra ver quem estava ali. Ao ver quem era, ficou louco. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Pela primeira vez, seu rosto frio, desapareceu na frente das pessoas, dando espaço pra um reluzente sorriso.

Era ela. Sua amada Relena. Ela estava vestindo um maravilhoso vestido de noiva branco, onde a parte de cima era justo como um espartilho todo bordado à mão, a saia começava em cós baixo, lisa solta em seda brilhante. O decote era um modelo princesa com uma tela transparente branca que subia fazendo uma gargantilha toda bordada em volta do pescoço. O cabelo estava solto formado em cachos largos. A maquiagem delineava bem os olhos dela com cores pastel e nos lábios um batom vermelho vinho. Ela usava brincos de ouro com pérolas e rubis. Na sua mão ela carregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Ela estava sendo escoltada até ele por Treize Kushrenada, que vestia um belo conjunto militar azul royal. Ele estava todo elegante e visivelmente orgulhoso de levá-la até o altar. Heero estava novamente em estado de choque. Mas dessa vez por pura felicidade. Quando eles chegaram até Heero, os dois sorriram. Treize depositou um beijo na mão dela e a entregou à Heero.

- Você... Voltou.

- Sim... Não consigo mais viver sem você! – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Mas... Por que tudo isso?

- Eu queria que fosse tudo diferente. Aquele era um casamento no qual eu não conhecia o noivo. Esse é o verdadeiro casamento.

- Eu estava dando uma desculpa ao povo... De repente...

- Eles já estavam avisados. Eu mandei entregar uma carta dizendo que faríamos uma surpresa pra você... E que você pensou que eu não poderia comparecer ao casamento! Na carta explicava tudo o que íamos fazer...

- Por isso que todos seguravam uma carta...

- Exatamente... Desculpa... Eu sei que você deve ter passado por uma angustia terrível. Mas eu queria que fosse tudo diferente!

- Shhhh... O que importa é que agora estamos juntos... Eu te amo Relena!

- Eu também te amo Heero Yui!

Ele sorriu. Estendeu o braço pra ela e ela depositou a mão sobre a dele. Os dois seguiram até o bispo. Relena estendeu o buquê para que Lady Une o segurasse. O bispo começou a cerimônia. E tudo saiu perfeito. Poucos minutos depois eles estavam casados e festejando.

- Então Heero? O que achou do seu casamento? – Perguntou Duo provocando-o.

- Achei que eu quase enlouqueci. E que quero você e os rapazes em cinco minutos na sala do trono. – Após dizer isso, Heero se retirou.

-/-/-

- Você nos mandou chamar Heero? – Disse Zechs sendo o ultimo a entrar na sala do trono e encontrando todos os rapazes ali.

- Sim... Pode me dizer em que estavam pensando quando bolaram esse plano todo de tortura pra mim?

Eles olharam entre si, segurando o riso, enquanto Heero reclamava da situação.

- Por acaso não vão responder? Desde quando vocês bolaram isso?

- Mais exatamente desde hoje de manhã...

- Como é Trowa?

- Isso mesmo... Relena veio procurar Noin essa manhã. Você estava tão exausto que acordou tarde hoje. Até ontem, ninguém tinha noticias da princesa.

- E por que tudo isso? Por que não me disseram a verdade desde o principio?

- Bem... Relena disse que queria ter certeza do seu amor! – Falou Quatre. – A armação inteira foi idéia dela. Nós só obedecemos.

- E como ela teve certeza do meu amor?

- Bem... – Disse Duo. – Você ficou tão perturbado que quando entrou no salão nem notou que ela estava sentada no meio dos convidados.

- QUÊ? – Heero ficou pasmo. Ela estava o tempo inteiro lá e ele não viu.

- Sim... Ali e você não notou! – Completou Wufey. – Mas afinal. O que isso importa agora? Vocês estão juntos e casados. Fim de papo!

Heero sorriu com o comentário. – Tem razão Wufey. – Ele olhou pra cada um de seus amigos e sem dizer nada agradeceu. Eles o retribuíram da mesma forma. Todos saíram ao encontro de suas esposas. Ou quase, no caso de Zechs, seria noiva.

-/-/-

Na festa...

Quando Relena viu Heero se aproximando, levantou-se e pediu a atenção de todos os convidados.

- Com licença... Gostaria de dizer algumas palavras... – Todos prestaram atenção, especialmente Heero. – Quando eu cheguei aqui. Vim conhecer um pretendente a marido. Onde eu não fazia idéia de como ele seria. A única coisa que sabia é que ele era insistente, devido ao numero de cartas que recebi.

Os convidados e padrinhos começaram a rir, enquanto Heero tentava disfarçar o quão sem graça tinha ficado.

- Nós que o diga... – Gritou Duo ao mesmo tempo em que recebeu uma olhada fulminante de Heero.

- Continuando. – Disse Relena sorrindo com a cena. – Mas quando vi Heero, senti que ele era especial. Havia algo nele que me aprisionava. – Ela e Heero trocaram olhares apaixonados. – Eu não sabia o que era. Pensava que era esse olhar... Único... Peculiar... Que é a marca registrada dele.

- Uhum... Que romântico... – Disse Duo travesso.

Heero mandou outro olhar ameaçador pra Duo e Cléo completou: - Amor... Heero vai te matar. E eu não vou cuidar dos ferimentos. – As palavras dela soaram com tamanha calma que ele até engasgou. A olhou incrédulo, enquanto sua esposa lhe dedicava uma piscada de olhos malvada.

- Relena, continue, por favor... – Disse Duo em quase um sussurro.

- Obrigada... – Disse Relena que tinha entendido a situação. – Mas, mais tarde eu descobri que não. Era muito mais. Heero na verdade era o homem que sempre esperei na minha vida. Mas demorei pra descobrir.

Ninguém mais fez comentário nenhum. Heero ficou quieto compenetrado no que estava ouvindo.

- Por isso. Heero "Onne" Yui... Rsrsrsr... Peço desculpas meu amor! Por todo esse trabalho e por ter te assustado tanto. Porque eu quero que todos saibam. Que o rei Heero Yui não é só meu marido. Mas sim o homem que eu verdadeiramente amo!

Todos os convidados e padrinhos aplaudiram de pé. Heero foi até ela, a abraçou e a beijou como se fosse a ultima vez. Coisa que não era. Pois o romance deles estava apenas começando. A festa foi um sucesso, todos dançaram, beberam, se divertiram até altas horas.

Pelo fato de ser tarde. Treize e Une dormiram no castelo. Treize e Relena tiveram uma longa conversa em particular, onde ele a informou de que o reino dela estava salvo. E Relena o agradeceu por tudo. Treize tem um carinho tão grande por Relena que o próprio Heero fica com ciúmes. Depois de tudo acertado e os convidados terem ido embora, todos foram deitar.

-/-/-

No quarto...

- Como se sente sendo a senhora Relena Yui?

- Feliz. Porque estou com você!

- Bem... Hoje você não vai fugir de mim, né?

- Não... Hoje sou toda sua!

Relena deixou cair o roupão, deixando amostra seu lindo corpo, Heero se aproximou dela, a pegou no colo e a levou pra cama. Essa noite, como todas as noites seguintes, o amor deles foi provado. Onde ninguém podia atrapalhar.

Um mês mais tarde, Zechs e Noin selaram seu amor em matrimonio. Foi uma festa maravilhosa. De acordo com o povo a mais linda depois de Heero e Relena.

O rei Heero Yui e sua esposa a rainha Relena Peacecraft Yui fundiram os reinos em um só. Trazendo muita felicidade aos dois povos. Eles governaram com amor e justiça e até hoje dizem que foi o reinado mais glorioso de todos.

Seus filhos seguiram seus passos e se tornaram lideres de respeito. Guiados pelos pais e treinados pelos cinco homens de confiança de Heero: Zechs, Trowa, Duo, Quatre e Wufey. Eles também tiveram vidas gloriosas ao lado de suas esposas. Mas isso é uma outra história!

**FIM**

**---**

É pessoal acabou! i_i

Eu me sinto vitoriosa por mais esse projeto que consegui finalizar.

Obrigada mesmo à: Miyavi Kikumaru, Rayara, hades,sr do mundo inferior, jujux2007, winryyy, Co-star, Ray Shimizu, Anzula, Regi san, Bruh e meu amigo Heero Yui (que não me postou nenhuma review, mas acompanhou). Vcs todos que me acompanharam e me ajudaram com suas opiniões e comentarios.

Beijos... E até logo nos meus proximos projetos. Não me esqueci de Doce Tentação... E vou continuar a história fiquem tranquilos.

Até logo... E como sempre... Por favor, não esqueçam minhas REVIEWS!!!!

Obrigada beijos...


End file.
